Waiting for you
by tieusang
Summary: Sesshomaru is a prince known for his intellect, strength and ...womanizing. Rin is a nobleman's daughter recovering from a painful past whose fake smiles captivates most. Will she be his next target, or will learning about her past change both of their futures? Setting in Sengoku era. characters ooc.
1. The Present and the Past

I do not own Inuyasha

The present and the past

The carriage was loaded with a chest as a young lady of sixteen climbed in and sat down. Today she was moving into the palace of the Western Lands to live with her brother in law's family. She was a nobleman's daughter but after her father's death, she did not want to stay in such a big house. She would miss the servants but they will be taking care of the estate now. So long. Tears fell down her cheek as sight of her childhood home disappeared before her eyes. It would take three days to reach the palace. She had her two trusted guards to accompany her. She pulled out her embroidery and continued to sew the sun setting on a palace on her fabric of orange.

* * *

"Kagome, stop pacing. Rin just left this morning. She will be here in three days tops." Inuyasha said to his fidgety wife. "She's a grown girl, she will be fine."

"She has never left the estate without me or father. She only has two guards. I am worried for her safety. She is the only family I have left." Kagome said staring out the window. She heard him huffed." Besides you, my love." she said hurrily, earning her a smile and a kiss.

She was worried for her younger sister. Rin had been quiet since she witnessed her mother's and brother's death 5 years ago. She was calm in company but if left alone, she was self-destructive. Kagome only found out two days before her wedding when they were bathing together and she confronted Rin about the scars on her body. "Promise you will never do that again. Please. Promise me!" Kagome said crying to her sister. "Yes, you have my word." Rin responded quietly. Kagome never wanted Rin alone. She feared what her sister might do. True her sister was kind to others, but there was a darkness consuming Rin Kagome could not heal. Kami please, Rin has done nothing wrong. Please send her someone who can save her.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha met during a victory ball three years back. She was the first woman who out right yelled at him and ignored him. She never backed down when it came to something she believed in. She was the perfect woman in his eyes. When she took an arrow on the shoulder to protect him, he surrendered his heart to her. Funny how a spilled drink made him the happiest man ever. They were married in four months.

Rin came to the wedding to congratulate her sister and Inuyasha for taming her. His parents instantly loved her and invited her over often. Rin was thirteen at the time but was beginning to blossom into a beautiful young woman. Her father knew she wanted to choose her suitor so he would attend these balls to let her have a glimpse of the available suitors. Rin grew tired of the hustling inside the ballroom so she left for a walk. Under the moonlight, the garden illuminated with the fireflies. Rin sat down on a bench and looked over the pond. Then she felt like a lightning had struck her body.

There stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Long soft locks of silver glistening in the moonlight. A fair complexion with stripes on both cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. His kimono gracefully hung over his broad shoulders and the silk hugged his muscular arms. But the best attribute was his soft distant amber eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness. Her cheeks heated up. But what happen next made him look worst than a toad.

A woman came up behind in and hugged him around his waist. He instantly pulled her off and threw her on the ground. "Know your place, vile creäture." He said venomously.

"But I thought we were together. You said you wanted me," the beautiful woman started sobbing," I gave you my body."

"Let me clear up one detail. I never said I wanted you. I took what you freely threw at me. Nothing more. Besides, I was not the first, or doubtly the last." He said coldly.

"So you used me?!" Her voice rising a bit." You bastard!"

"If you choose to make a scene I will have no problem telling your fiancée of your extracurricular activities. You got what you want from me, now be gone from my sight before I make a fool out of you and your fiancée." He said turning his head and walking away.

'He's such a jerk' Rin thought to herself.' Why did I even think he was breath-taking? I knew it, I will never marry a spoiled brat like him. Where are all the good men my father wishes me to meet? I've seen nothing but arrogant fools.'

Rin left the scene in front of her to say goodnight to her sister and retire for the night. Before she could say anything. Inuyasha introduced his brother to her. "Rin this is my brother, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said as he tapped on his shoulder.

"Please to meet you," Rin started before she realise it was the same man from the garden. Just then a look of disgust played over her face. Inuyasha could not help but start laughing. He has NEVER seen anyone disgusted at his brother before. He personally did not like his demeanor but he didn't think anyone in their family line looked bad.

"Rin, your face is priceless." Inuyasha chuckled pulling on Kagome and she smiled also.

Rin felt bad. She is usually not so judgmental and never would cause a scene. "I apologize, I must be tired. I wish to retire for the night. Till tomorrow. Congratulation sister. I wish you and Inuyasha years of happiness to come." She said hugging her sister, bowing from her company and leaving.

Sesshomaru's POV

How dare she? A little twit like that dared look at me with disgust? "Please to meet you too." I said trying to keep cool. Who was she anyways? Another commoner. No, she's the half breed's sister-in-law. No wonder she was so ignorant of me. Something about her eyes are fascinating. Big brown soft eyes burning with something when she speaks to her sister. Long black hair to the middle of her back. Still very young but the is an air around her. What am I thinking? She is a rude thing. This is lame. Guess I'll leave for the night.

* * *

Toga signed as his older son walked to his room. This ball was thrown for Inyasha and Kagome, but he was hoping Sesshomaru would find someone here to be his future bride. His son was known for many things he was proud of: strong, intelligent, calm and a brilliant fighter. But the other part he did not care for: heartless, cold, and a womanizer.

He was hoping that if he settled down or found someone to settle down with, his escapades would cease. He was tired of hearing of his son's conquest. The list of duchesses grew almost weekly as scrolls are sent to request a viewing with the lord and his elder son or to vent anger of the despicable way Sesshomaru would seduce then throw these women away.

Toga sighed. He blamed himself. If he was a better role model for Sesshomaru growing up, maybe his son would not be this way. Once he found Izayoi, everything changed. She filled a need in his soul that kept him straight and faithful. Just thinking of betraying her trust caused him pain. He knew from that moment, his amorous days were over. Inuyasha was born to a family with a loving father and mother. Although he would try to win the acknowledgment of his brother, he was not sure about deceiving women for personal gain was what a gentleman did.

"Father would never," Inuyasha was arguing with Sesshomaru one day.

"You know nothing of Father, Inuyasha. How would you? I am walking his footsteps before he met that whore. Remember, my mother was the queen and not yours. Half brother." Sesshomaru said anger seeth every word. Smack!

"She is your step mother Sesshomaru. She is the queen now. You will show her respect as being such. Do I make myself clear?" Toga said to his disrespectful son. Izayoi would be crushed if she heard how he despised her.

"_Crystal_. Father. Now if you would excuse me, I have some company to entertain." He said glaring at his father.

*So what do you think? Ok for a start? =)Thanks for reading.


	2. Blast from the past

I do not own Inuyasha

Blast from his past

"Sesshomaru, when you grow up. NEVER, treat women like an object. We are made of flesh and our heart breaks. " Inukimi said crying into her seven-year old son. "To think he convinced me to choose him. I even left ..."

"Mother, I promise. I will love one and only one for all eternity." little Sesshomaru said with his chest out and hand on his chest. Then he ran over to his mother and held her hand. Being young and impressionable, he saw the women his father would bring into the castle, just to dump them the next day. He hears his father tell his mother that those other women meant nothing to him. His mother forgives his father and they are happy again, for a while. In two years he remembers this going on at least twelve times.

Sesshomaru parents' marriage was a political move. Inukimi knew of her future husband's 'conquest' but during their courtship he seemed so genuine. She had been in love with her guard,Renji, but too ashamed to tell him. Before leaving, Renji said would wait for her return.

Although his dad did sweet talk her into the marriage, he was never faithful. At first she didn't care for those who bedded her husband because they were gone that day. Then things started changing. He looked differently at her. Izayoi. He was warmer. He was happier. He even waited to bed her. He came to Inukimi one night and said he wanted to make her his mistress.

"She is nothing but a laborer. A commoner. Will you allow her to stay here and cause this family further ridicule? I will not stand for such foolishness." Inukimi said slamming the door.

"I know that I have not been a good husband but I swear, she will be my last. She's different from the rest. She has a calming effect that makes me want to stop wandering." Toga said, unaware his wife's heart was breaking hearing such tenderness from her husband for another woman. Even though they were not in love, Toga and Inukimi had been together for nearly ten years. Long enough to have a bond between each other.

"I will return to my lands. I wish you the best. " Inukimi said as she left the room. "Sesshomaru may choose to stay with either of us. Just please, take care of him while he's here too." Inukimi was actually relieved to have a reason to return to her lands. She knew Renji was still waiting for her. This would benefit them both. She did feel guilty for leaving Sesshomaru because she wanted to get things ready for him when he came to stay with her.

"Mother, please do not leave me!" a screaming tearful Sesshomaru ran towards the carriage. " I want to stay with you."

"Sesshomaru, men may bleed, but they do not cry. I must get back to the palace and prepare before you can come. I will never leave you. Just because I am not near, does not mean I am not with you. Take care my son, become the strong, good man I know you are. I will see you again shortly." With that Inukimi left, never to return. Her chariot attacked by mercenaries by the eastern palace. Her remains never found.

The news hit Sesshomaru hard. He spent days not eating or drinking. He would lay in bed staring at the ceiling or out his window at the moon.

'_Sesshomaru, men may bleed, but they do not cry. Just because I am not near, does not mean I am not with you. Take care my son, become the strong, good man I know you are.'_

A month later. Toga married Izayoi. He was hoping this would cheer Sesshomaru up but it only seem to make him more withdrawn. Then a year later Inuyasha was born. Sesshomaru was all but forgotten. So he put all his effort into studying, training, and getting stronger. Eventually, he felt no more pain and cared for no one else.

* * *

As he grew he notice women would outright stare at him. By sixteen, he had girls of his age or older visiting his chambers for a night of frolicking. They meant nothing to him. They were there to please the Prince and nothing more. When he grew bored with them, he would leave the castle to roam the countryside endlessly. No one knew why he left. He did not even know why. As if he was looking for something that did not exist. Truth be told, he felt lost in his world. Yes, he was the crowned Prince of the Western lands and sought by many, many young and old women alike. But his life seemed empty. He was hoping for self discovery, but would come back colder and more withdrawn than before.

Then Inuyasha announce he would wed the nobleman's daughter from the eastern kingdom. That was where his late mother was from. He had never been there since...

Inuyasha was content. Happily oozed from every part of him. He looked over his brother to see if he was enjoying himself but sadden the irritation caused by the obvious attention of the women of the court. Inuyasha wished his brother would be able to find happiness in another as he did with Kagome.

"Hey, why don't you try dancing with someone. You might get to know them better." Inuyasha winked at him.

"There is nothing they can offer me that I can not get somewhere else. They do not care to know me. Just my status. Why would I waste my time with that?" Sesshomaru said loud enough to warn all the women in the area. "Besides, I am growing bored of used good." He smirked cruelly.

Yeah, that was Sesshomaru alright. "Your never gonna get anyone with that attitude!" Inuyasha said started to fume. He hated how his brother treated women like objects and tossed them without any concerns of repercussion.

"One day Karma will cause you the same pain you inflict on others brother. If you change there is still a chance.." Inuyasha's hand was slapped away by his brother.

"As if I need any education by you. Remember there was girl who killed herself for you. Kikyo was it? So does Kagome know about your indiscretions? As if I care for any of these wenches. They dress themselves in silk and velvet but are beyond ugly in person. If I were to find one worthy of my time, it would have to be deep in the woods untouched by the foulness of court life. " Sesshomaru said and turn to leave.

Sadly, the fates had determine his punishment was to learn to love and lose that love in the process.


	3. Lonely Souls

I do not own inuyasha

Lonely souls

Sesshomaru's new company displeased him. She was the most beautiful yet. She was different from the others but in the end, she too was after his status like the rest. He was starting to feel something for Kagura. She had an air around her. She did not fall immediately to his seduction. He saw her restraint as strength. But soon, he found her seducing his chief of staff in his chambers when he was return early from his visit with the neighboring northern palace with the union of Princess Ayame and her beloved Koga.

Four months forever lost in his life. "Get out! And to think I was getting use to having you by my side. My eyes were blind to not see the vileness weeping from your intent. Your company will no longer be necessary." He turned and left he castle. At least she would be gone by the time he returned.

Toga sighed. He thought that Kagura truly cared for his son and not the throne. She was the niece of the king of the south, Naraku. She seemed so genuine but alas the apple does not fall far from the tree. Her uncle was a conniving, calculated king. Sesshomaru should be back by the time Kagome's sister arrives and the ball in her name. Toga was sadden with his son's demeaner. Will he ever find happiness? A calming hand rested on his shoulder with a soothing voice calling to him. "Beloved."

Izayoi called out to her husband. Yes, she was his reason to become a better man. He prayed everyday that Sesshomaru would find happiness as he and Inuyasha had.

* * *

Sesshomaru rode his black stallion Ah-un into the forest towards the east. He needed to hunt his pain away, kill something. He may not have shown it but Kagura had been the first one to get to his barrier after sixteen years. 'To think I considered her as my equal'. But in reality she was. She was exactly what he was, someone who lived for his or her own personal gain. The fates are cruel. Never had he been so amuse at his own shortcomings. Perhaps he was wrong...

Just then he noticed a boar. He shot his arrow right through the boar's head killing it in an instant. He was right at the border of his land and the east. For most, this would have been a two-day ride. But for him and his steed, sixteen hours was easily done. He would set up camp for the night. For some reason, the open skies gave him more comfort than the arms of any women he bedded.

* * *

"My lady, there is a small town coming up in an hour, we shall rest there for the night." Kohaku said.

Kohaku was born in a village of ninjas and taken into Rin's father's home as a guard from since he was ten. Rin was eight at the time. He adored his mistress instantly. She was warm and kind and sang songs of nonsense bringing a smile to everyone around her.

Then, darkness took over her heart when she witnessed her mother's and brother's death. She had changed. Forever lost was the carefree child of those days.

When she turned twelve, she approached Kohaku to teach her some defensive moves. He complied. Eventually she wanted to learn offensive move as well. He taught her but asked if she would restrain from fighting unless absolutely necessary. He would always be there to protect her. She knew it.

Rin never let the turmoil of her soul out where other could see. When faced with such terrorizing events, she had yet to shed a single tear. People compliment her for being strong in the face of death, but truth be told, she was scared. So scared that if she cried, she would inevitably break forever. She will live on. She will hold on to this pain to remind her how cruel men are.

The bandits that killed her mother was none other than the man in love with her mother. Her so called childhood friend. He could not have her, so he killed her. Rin knew she should have died that day. He stabbed her brother, then her. He wanted to hear her mother scream in pain. "You will feel the pain you have caused me, beloved." She laid in her pool of blood watching the horror and pain in her mother's eyes as she scream Rin's and her brother's name. Then all was silent. She woke up numb from the pain. She was on the brink of death and brought back to life as a miracle. She should have died though because she was dead inside. Lost forever in turmoil. No one knew though, she kept the act up well enough. In company, she was still the happy child.

She started to cut herself. The pain reminded her that she was still alive. But being alive and living are two different things. Her sister was the anchor that kept her going. Then one day it was all gone. Kagome was leaving and there was only her and father left. Father was going through what she was, he was dying a bit everyday. Then two years after Kagome's wedding, he fell sick and never recovered. Rin was truly alone. Despite the love and warmth of the estate, she felt nothing. So cold in this world she wanted to lose herself. Kagome insisted that Rin come live with her. 'Maybe, there is a place for me after all'. Perhaps, she could try but the real question was would she?

The carriage stopped, pulling Rin out of her thoughts. A moment later Kohaku went into the village leader's house and came back out. "My Lady, you room is being prepared. They will have a meal ready in a bit. Please come in and sit by the fire. The northern winds have started howling so the weather may be unstable these next few days." Kohaku held out his hand for his mistress. She nodded and took his lead. Kohaku and Ginta have been her personal guards since that fateful day. They were almost family to her but she did not want to get close to anyone fearing the pain to come when they are lost. Her true smiles were hidden behind her subconscious for eight years now.

The family was warm and inviting. She watched as the little boy and girl played with their mother by the fire while their father told stories of his journey. The family's laughter echoed throughout the hut. Then the mother held her children close and kissed them. She felt a pang in her heart. She sat up, bowed her head, and excused herself for the night. As she was escorted to her room, she could not help but hear the laughter in the children's voices as their mother said ' I love you' to them. She felt her heart sink. It had been a while since she felt this pain. Eight years exactly. She retreated into the room of darkness for the night.


	4. His Challenge

I do not own inuyasha

His challenge

The sun warmed the earth over the horizon. Another day dawning. Another day to wear a mask of content. Kohaku said today's trip would be longer for the next town was twelve hours away. She would have another long day to contemplate her life. "Thank you for your hospitality. If ever you are in the western lands, please feel free to come to the castle." Rin said and she bowed to her host. She doubt she would see them again. No one in her life ever stayed for too long.

Their ride was uneventful. The weather was cool last night but very hot now. They even took a short detour to the river to freshen up.

When they were closer into the town, all they saw was smoke and flames. Rin's eyes opened in horror. That chariot burning was from the host family she had just bid farewell to this morning. Kohaku and Ginta were on alert. Bandits. For this much destruction, at least a dozen of them. They looked at each other knowingly. "My lady, there is a temple not too far from here. We shall be safe there. The castle is still six hours away. We must hurry."

The carriage took off fast but was followed by the sound of hooves. Ginta took the reins as Kohoku loaded his bow with arrows. He was a master archer able to shoot three moving targets at once. And he did just that. Three down, seven to go from the looks of it. He kicked Ginta's left and Ginta pulled the carriage hard to the left evading seven arrows from the rear. Kohaku sat up and fired three more. Now there were only four left. That's when he saw a little girl tied behind the man shouting out orders. The leader. If he took him out, the chase would cease. But the little girl would be hurt in the process. He would be the last to go. A kicked to Ginta's right with a circle motion told him to pull hard to the right them circle back to the left.

The carriage was hit with the arrow stopping to the right of the mistress. "My lady." He called.

"I am alright. Please, finish these men off. They are despicable." She took hold of the arrow and pulled it out. 'How dare they attack me after all they have taken from me." she said unknowingly clumping the present bandits to the ones of her past. She felt enraged. She felt her pain rise. Then the carriage stopped abruptly, throwing Kohaku into the nearby tree line.

There was one bandit ahead aiming the arrow at Ginta. He ducked quickly but still was hit on his left shoulder.

Rin saw the blood splatter on the window in front of her and the carriage came to a halt. 'No! Ginta. Please be ok. I can't lose anyone else.'

"Stop! You can take all my possessions, but do not harm my men." Ginta looked towards his mistress. It had been so long since she spoke with such feelings in her voice. Almost broken. Kohaku ran back to the carriage and manage to kill three more bandits. Both yelled in unison,"My Lady, look out."

The leader had shot an arrow from behind the mistress. As she turned, she saw the arrow zooming towards her. 'So this is it' she thought as she closed her eyes to the inevitable. Then something flew right in front of her face. The second arrow pinned the first one to the carriage inches in front of her. She turned her head to see a pale silver-haired man on a black steed at the edge of the forest. She recognized him. Sesshomaru.

Ginta jumped off the carriage,grabbed his mistress, and tossed her up into Sesshomaru's lap. "Please Prince Sesshomaru, take our mistress to safety. There is a temple not too far from here due north through the forest. We shall meet you there. Please hurry." Sesshomaru only had two more arrows left. He was heading back to the castle when he heard the ruckus and decided to venture out. If he hadn't reacted quickly, there would be a funeral and not a reception ball for the new princess of the west. He turned into the forest as Rin looked back helplessly at her valiant guards. Her friends. 'Kami, please. Don't take them away too.'

Rin's body trembled and slumped into Sesshomaru. "Hang on there!" He yelled but looking down he noticed she passed out and grabbed her body to his with one arm racing through the forest.

Her body was soft and warm. His body responded to it right away. 'What is this girl doing to me? She's out cold for heaven's sake.'

The temple was easy to find but the monk made him uneasy. Actually being by a temple made him uneasy overall. He wasn't sure why.

'Maybe it's you conscience.'

'How absurd' he replied to himself. The last temple he was in was at his mother's funeral.

The Monk led Sesshomaru to a room in the back facing the yard where her laid Rin on a futon. Her guards arrived within the hour, with a little girl in tow.

Rin awoken on the mat screaming, "Kohaku! Ginta!" A gentle hand placed the washcloth back on her forehead.

"They are ok. They saved me but they are hurt too. They are resting now, my Lady. Please, get some rest," the little girl smiled at her. Rin laid back down.

"How are you able to smile? You just lost your family today. I am sure you saw their demise. How is it so easily to move on?" Rin asked staring at the ceiling.

"My lady, I am sad. I love my family dearly and want nothing but to be with them. But somehow I have survived and I know they want me to be happy and continue to live. It would be dishonoring their memory if I were to give up," Little Mia said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Well said for one only ten. What about your future? What will you do? Are you not worried?" She looked into Rin's eyes. Eyes full of pain and sorrow. Eyes she had at the moment of her family's death. "I will be serving you my lady if you allow it. I am in your debt."

"So be it," Rin said as she closed her eyes with little Mia by her side. Dishonoring the memories of her mother and brother is she chose not to live. Was that what she was doing?

* * *

Rin was restless and sweating. Her dreams were the same from the day she was rescued eight years ago. Death of her loved ones and herself laying in her own blood, left to die. She woke up panting. 'It's just a dream' she told herself. She looked at little Mia restless also with muffled cries. "Mother, Father, Brother! Don't leave me. Please, I feel so lost. " she murmured. Rin's hand touched her cheek and Mia calmed instantly. Rin looked at Mia as an image of herself younger but unable to cry. The pain in her heart doubled. 'Why must bad things happen to such an innocent child? Kami why? What did we do wrong?'

Rin walked out the room leaving a slumbering child. She took an axe out into the nearby tree and started striking at it. As it fell, she continued to hack it into pieces. She took all her pain and frustration on the trunk. After half an hour, she noticed her hands burning.

"If you keep that up, your hands will blister and be swollen, my lady." A calm voice brought her out of her daze. He watched her for a while now. Her skin glistened as sweat slid from her forehead down past her neck. Her breath fast with little moans and yelp as she cut the wood down to size. Her eyes enraged and full of life, passion and anguish. She glowed in the morning dew as some of her sweat dripped onto the fallen leaves. For someone so delicate, she ferociously cut the tree down in no time.

"Prince Sesshomaru, I deepest apologies." Rin said looking down.

She was startled even more when his strong hands grabbed hers for inspection. Her hands felt a strange tingling as his fingers traced down each finger from her palm. She felt her cheeks warming and her breathing increase. Then she remember what this man's nickname was. Womanizer.

"Father will be disappointed if his newly appointed princess is hurt. Please, allow me to escort you back. It is not safe for you to venture by yourself." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. He knew this girl disliked him for reasons he was unsure of, but she would be a rather fun conquest. And from her cheeks, she was not immune to his charms as she stated.

Suddenly, she gave his hand a back-handed slap. " I am not so weak that I can not protect myself. They caught me by surprise yesterday and that was all. I am grateful for your assistance but do not touch me without consent for that is the proper thing. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to freshen up for the morn." Rin said walking back to temple.

This might be harder than he thought. But he did enjoy a challenge.


	5. A Secret To Keep

I do not own Inuyasha

A Secret To Keep

'The nerve of that man' Rin thought. 'If I didn't know any better, he was trying to seduce me. I will not be another notch on his belt.'

Kohaku and Ginta were in the main room. She looked at them with a tenderness she had forgotten long ago. Thank God for their safety. She felt her eyes watered up. Not used to this emotion she took some deep breaths to calm herself. They are well. Be happy. In an instant her tears were gone. Her smile turned cold. Her mask back on.

"My lady. We are glad to see you well." They bowed to her. She waved her hand signaling them to stand. She nodded as acknowledgment and went to sit by the fire. Mia ran up to her and said,"My Lady, I have prepared a bath for you." Rin stood up and went to the washroom with Mio. Once there, she waved Mio away but the girl insist on staying. "Let me help you my lady," she said.

Rin gave her a cold look. "I can do this much by myself."

Mia looked down, she had made her new mistress angry. Before she left she said to her," I do not know why you choose to be alone when there are so many who want to help you including me. I don't want to be alone. I don't have that luxury. I have no one left in my village to care for me. But I can see my pain in your eyes and the scars on your arms, my lady. I only wish to help you, as your men have helped me."

_flashback_

Mia saw how Kohaku was aiming at the leader until he saw her. In a second, she was reminded that someone in the world still cared for her existence. Even injured, they fought bravely and away from her. When it was all over, they came to check on her right away. Not only did they untie her, they carried her to the carriage. "You will come with us young miss. We will take care of you." All the pain she was dealt that day seem lessened. She had indeed lost her family,but the kindness the stranger gave her patched her brokeness and made her want to live.

_end_

Rin was as the brink of tears again. What was going on? For the past eight years she was able to lock away her emotions but somehow for the past two days, she had been overwhelmed. A part of her was ashamed to let someone else see her scars. To allow another to see her weakness, her pain. Mia was right though. Why does she push everyone away who cared for her? She remembered the day Kagome saw her scars and cried for the rest of the day. She was crying for not being able to share her pain. Kagome was silly, it was not her fault. It was Rin's fault that she survived.

The rest of the day went by without a problem besides Sesshomaru trying to strike up conversation with Rin. It was getting on her nerves.

She sat in the garden and he brought up how hot it was. She did not need the reminder since she had sweat her butt off. She huffed and left.

At lunch he sat by her and offered her the tofu using his chopsticks. As if she could not get it herself. She was not helpless. Her guards and Mia noticed how irritated she was getting with Sesshomaru and were hiding their giggles. It was pure entertainment!

Sesshomaru normally had the women flocking towards him. He had never given chase, so in short, he was really bad at it.

What were some lines he heard his men use at the taverns? 'Something about she must be tired because she was running on his mind... heaven must be missing an angel because she's the angel..ahh too cheesy. OK. new strategy, I'll just stick by her, then she can't help but think of me.' Sesshomaru smile wholeheartedly. He had never actually sat and planned how to win a girl over. This was truly a challenge, and amusing.

She went to the well to get some water and he came up to offer his help. While they fought over the ladle, he accidentally spilled the water over her. Then she went to offer her help in the kitchen to knead the dough for dinner. As she went to get water and eggs to mixed with her small heap of dough on the table, he came in and started cleaning the table to help her. accidentally blowing the flour on her face. She cleaned herself up and went to do laundry and he tied the rope for the line so high she couldn't reach it. (He is six feet and she is barely five feet.)

But the colder she was towards him, the more he enjoyed annoying her. She made him feel like a normal man. Then again, she yelled at him as though he was nothing more than a man. For a moment he forgotten he was the crown prince of the west. Her eyes showed no prejudice, contemplation, or calculation. She was a breath of fresh air he was missing. He was having fun and there was nothing physical about it. It was good to be with her, in her company. He was content.

"My Lord, I beg thee. What will it take for you to leave me be? Anything, you name it." Rin said sighing.

A smirked came across his face.

"Anything, you said?"

Rin gulped. He got to her. And now she was regretting the words that slipped out of her mouth. "Anything within the realm of decency." she quickly rebutted.

His grin stayed. "A simple kiss. In the time it takes this feather to fall on the ground." Rin thought about it. He would leave her alone if she gave him a simple kiss. The feather would fall quickly, a few seconds. It should be harmless, or so she thought.

"Agreed." she replied.

Just then the wind picked up and Sesshomaru threw the feather up into the sky with a little pebble underneath it, the pebble fell quickly but the feather kept swaying in the wind. 'That tricky bas..' Lips came crashing on hers. Warm and soft, and endearing lips suckled her top lips then went to her bottom ones. She felt tingling and shock run up and down her spine. She moaned into his mouth and he took advantage of the situation and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She suddenly felt weak in her knees and started falling before strong arms caught her waist. Suddenly she felt the need to move her tongue with his and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck. Just when she felt a surge of energy from her body responding to him, he pulled away.

"The feather has fallen. Thank you for a wonderful kiss. My Rin." Rin's face was red with embarrassment and stomp away, muttering " Jerk!" all the way to her room.

Sesshomaru had a smile on his face. Her kiss burnt into his soul. It took all his control to not take her then and there.

She was something else. She was inviting and warmth enwrapped him. Her lips sent shock waves through his body like none other. Her touches burned and fueled his wants and needs. Her body exquisite. Her scent intoxicating. Never had he felt such an attraction to a woman before. He had to stop before he made a mistake with her. He wanted their union to be special. He wanted more than a conquest. He knew as he watch her stomp away... he was falling for her.

* * *

They were resting for one more day before heading back to the palace. Kohaku and Ginta needed time to heal in case they were caught in another attack. They will be better prepared this time.

Sesshomaru was silent as well. Her mask was on, he could see it now. Her cold demeanor, distant look. It was all too familiar. As everyone retired for the night, she sat and stared at the crescent moon. So beautiful far above all, unknowing of the pain everyone has. The monk sat in front of Buddha and prayed in silence. She looked at his calm peaceful demeanor and wondered how he could see such horrible tragedies and remain blissfully calm.

Feeling her glare and question he spoke," To live is to die. To have happiness is to feel the pain of separation. You can choose to live the days given to you and make a difference, or become dead and a bump on the road for others. Either way, the world does not stop for any one person. IF you were given a second chance to live, why do you not accept it. Why is it so hard to see you were needed for some greater calling?" Sesshomaru was in the back room, he felt the words pierce through his heart, as though it were meant for him.

"Because I should have died and not them. What great things can a girl like me do? Sew, cook, look pretty, or smile? I can't even do that anymore. It hurts so much I don't know what or how I feel. It is easily to pretend to care. To live so others are not upset. If I were to die, I do not believe I would be missed." Rin said still staring at the night's sky.

"Like the darkness outside, your world is enwrapped in pain. The moon light can guide you, if given a chance. Let it light your world and melt the ice around your heart. Being numb to pain does not mean you are over it. It means you are unwilling to deal with it. I see tragedy daily, but for each one I help, I feel I am making a difference. Probably you will not see the different a single cup of water will do to the ocean, but if you spread that warmth to another soul, and another, it grows. Then it would not only be one cup but many. But it starts with you. No one can do it for you. A thousand mile trip begins with a single step. Good night,... my dear Rinny."

Rin stood glaring at the spot the monk was sitting at. The only ones that ever called her Rinny was her brother and her...uncle. She had not seen him for eight years now. Since her mother's death..while visiting him. Her eyes started to get heavy. No... he lived too. He lived that day just like her. She feel to her knees. "Uncle Totosai." she whispered.

"Yes my dear, it is I. I was lying by your side when they came to slaughter us. My dear sister had to witness her family being cut down in front of her. I thought I was done for but awoken to learn of my sister's passing along with Hojo. I cried for days and wandered endlessly for a year until I came to this poor village. The pain and suffering I went through was in the past. The pain in front of me was the present and future. I did not wallow in despair because my sister would not want that for me, as do you. If you can't live for yourself just yet, then live for them. Think of how your mother would feel if she were to see you in this state. You will break down, but the Rin that emerges will be a more beautiful and wonderful Rin that we all want you to be. It is ok to cry. It is ok to hurt. It is ok to be angry. But for starters, you must accept that you were save to fulfill a higher calling. Forgive yourself. " Uncle Totosai said with tears streaming down his cheeks. His arms wrapped around a shaken teary eyed girl.

For the first time in a long time Rin held on to her uncle and cried through the night. Years of locking these feelings inside her came out in muffled cries and hiccups.

Sesshomaru eyes widen. 'She witness her family's death, was lying in her own blood waiting to die, but survived. And to continue to live as though nothing was wrong. That took so much strength. The pain she held in was emense.' He could feel her pain through her cries.

Something inside him snapped. He remembered the image of his mother crying alone in her room. He remember running after her carriage with tears in his eyes. He remember the pain he had held in all these years. He slumped over and tears ran down his cheeks as all the feelings he had suppressed came rushing out his eyes.

Sesshomaru made it back to his room and laid on his blankets. His body was weary from so much emotional conflict he went to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow. For the first time, he had no nightmares.


	6. Sesshomaru Falls

I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru Falls

Rin sat with her uncle for a while before she calmed completely. For years she could not understand the guilt inside her for surviving but this was the first time anyone told her it was okay to feel the guilt. All people would tell her was they were sorry for her lost. They knew how she felt. Please! As if anyone knew how she felt.

But her uncle of all people did know how she felt. He also lived with the same guilt and managed to move on. Truly not moved on because he was now a priest. He felt that he needed to live the rest of his life in redemption.

Perhaps she needs that too. She can see it though, how sad her mother would be to see her in such a state. How sad her brother would be to know he was the cause of her pain. But more importantly, how was she to find the direction of her life from here on?

Her uncle found solace and actually helping strangers made his life more worthy. Perhaps she can try. Perhaps she was meant for something special. She too fell asleep the moment her head was on her pillow. Only restful slumber awaited her tonight.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up sweating but oddly peaceful. After their little kiss and the secret heard last night, he had some dreams about the a small, dark hair temptress. In real life she didn't want to be anywhere near him, but in his dreams, vivid ones at that, she was a wonderful lover.

They were resting another day to allow her guards to recuperate. What can he do today to change her mind? He went to the well and got water into a basin. He stood outside her room wondering how to gain entry. The sliding door startled him a bit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is that for Lady Rin? Thank you. I was about to head out to warm her up some water for her morning." Mia took the basin in and placed it in front of Rin. He saw her messy hair as she dragged her feet over to the table. Then she yawned and started wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked too cute in his mind. Mia ran over and slid the door close.

Warm her water...Oops. That water is straight from the well and very... "Ah, Mia it's cold!" Rin pouted. Mia looked at her mistress' contorted face and smiled, she was in a good mood today.

"Lord Sesshomaru got it for you." Mia replied.

"I thought you were super fast getting the water this morning. Should have figured it was that jerk. Mia, what should I do? He's going to annoy me again today, I know it." Rin sighed putting her head on the table. Mia giggled. "Stop that, it's not funny. He thinks that just because he's tall and handsome, I'll fall into his arms. No way!"

Mia continued to giggle. Then Rin came over to where she was with a devious grin,"I'll give you a reason to giggle," and proceeded to tickle Mia. Both girls burst into laughter so hard they got teary eyed.

"Mistress. I'm glad you are happy once more. Did you ever consider maybe, though crazy, Lord Sesshomaru's attempts of gaining your approval may actually be keeping you amused as well?" Mia asked prying.

"I don't know. I've never had a relationship with anyone before and I was young when my mother..." she cleared her throat," I guess the way your father sat and watched your mother tell stories with you in her lap...is what I want. I was a little jealous when I saw that. I'm sorry." Rin felt ashamed and confused that she was revealing her deepest thoughts.

"Don't be. I'm glad to hear your laughter at last. Kohaku and Ginta said that mistress had smiles but no laughter for over eight years now. You have a lovely laughter."

Rin blushed from the comment. Actually, she had noticed herself blushing a bit lately. Perhaps the weather is hot and her face is sensitive to the weather change. It was a lot cooler today. Then she thought about the things Sesshomaru would do to talk to her. So much for resting today.

Breakfast was quiet with some rice porridge and fried dough. Sesshomaru did not offer her anything at the table. Interesting. Rin kept looking at him, wondering what he was going to accidentally drop on her. He just looked back and smiled and continue to eat. She huffed. 'He's plotting something, I know it.'

When she came out to help hang laundry, she noticed it was already done. The water vase in the kitchen was full and then dough was kneaded and proofing. Huh? Who did all this by brunch? Rin warmed some water and made tea and brought it to the sitting room. Ginta and Kohaku were out back training with Mia, leaving Sesshomaru with her. He sat on the mat next to her and said...nothing. AHH this was so irritating. What was he doing? They sat for a while stealing glances at each other. They were unaware of the gathering outside the door.

Rin felt somewhat content with just sitting next to him. "Are you mad at me?" Sesshomaru asked, "I was hoping we could go for a walk or something. I did all the chores so you would be free."

Rin's eyes widen," You did all that so we could _walk_?" She smiled inside, this was not the womanizer she heard and saw, this was a foolish man trying to befriend her. Foolish. "Would you like some tea?"

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. She poured out the tea and placed it into his hand. The short contact of their fingers sent shock waves through both. Their eyes lingered on each other and both cheeks redden. It was a beautiful moment, if not for giggles and whispers outside the door.

"Looks like we have company." Sesshomaru said," You can join us if you like?" Rin looked at the door which swung open. "Certainly my Lord, my lady."

The rest of the afternoon Sesshomaru told Rin of his life with his family since his mother's death. He told her how he use to see his dad with women and he thought that was the way it should be, until now that he met her. Both paused and looked at each other,... until the guards coughed and Mia asked him to continued. He trained hard to be strong but he wasn't sure what his future would bring. Rin spoke of her life after witnessing her loved ones death. She admit that she felt broken and helpless.

"But you were but a child," Sesshomaru argued.

"It matters not, for all my mind was able to deduce was that I had failed. But that was until yesterday, I realised I had a lot of living left to do, thanks in part to Mia, and all of you." Rin finished, 'especially you, Sesshomaru,' she said in her mind.

The group was as rowdy as ever, telling stories of the night by the fire in the sitting room. There was a warm feeling in the room as each told his or her ghost story. Rin was laughing and crying all the same from some frightening human eating flying rats. Sesshomaru felt happy for once. These people were not flattering him with praise but given their honest opinion about everything. He felt they were his first friends.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoken to the restless huff of Ah-un from the stable. Dawn was barely breaking and there was already commotion outside the temple walls. Kohaku and Ginta was awaken also. They met Sesshomaru at the hallway and moved towards Rin's room. Something felt wrong.

Suddenly, arrows rained the temple. "Lady Rin, take cover!" They yelled running towards her room.

Rin was barely awake when she heard someone yell for her to take cover. She immediately put the table on its side and crouch behind it as twenty arrows flew into her room and hitting the table. Once she felt a pause on the incoming objects, she quickly put on her protective kimono (made of carbon threads making it bullet proof), her father's dagger and ran outside.

"What's going on?" She demanded of her guards as Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down and shield her from the arrows again. Rin's heart suddenly started pounding hard. His arms were so rough yet tender and warm. She looked up to see his eyes on her. All she was able to do was look away with cheeks heated and lips mumbling 'thank you.' Sesshomaru smirked. How is it this young woman was able to stir feelings in him so easily? When her cheeks heated up, he felt his breath hitched and a warm sensation spread inside him.

"Seem as though those scumbags had backup. Kohaku, Ginta. Shoot these arrows at the return angle of the ones aimed at us." He said throwing the two a set of twelve arrows with gun powder and pellets tied to the end. As they land the gun powder will explode and scatter the pellets to hit whomever is within that vicinity. As Kahaku, Ginta and Sesshomaru prepared to shoot, they noticed Rin with a bow also.

"I can't shoot three at a time, but I can help. I'm not that helpless." Rin said with a fierce determination in her eyes. For some reason when she woke up this morning, she felt as though a weight was lifted off her shoulder. She wanted to live for herself,her sister, and her friends. She finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Ginta and Kohaku smiled and nodded. Their mistress is back. The fighting spirit and will of her family was shining through her. They shot their arrows and heard the commotion outside the temple walls get more frantic.

"Prepare yourselves for a fight. Rin, you will stay back and." Sesshomaru was cut off by a glare.

"No, I will not be left behind. I have trained too hard. I can fight beside you, I promise. I won't be a burden." Rin said confidently.

"They are bandits. They will use any means necessary to win. And with you being a woman, there is no telling what they might do to you." Sesshomaru was convincing Rin to stay back.

"Then You must promise to kill me if my honor had been maimed in any way. I rather die with honor than live a life in shame." Rin looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"You need not worry, nothing will harm you, I promise that." Sesshomaru whispered to her ears. As his breath slid passed her ear to her neck, Rin felt her whole body shudder as a chill graced her body making her hair stand on end. 'How does he do that to me' she wondered.

Just then an explosion took down a portion of the temple's wall and ten men rushed inside. The priests were in the hallway praying for they were not one to fight. One by one Ginta and Kohaku took the bandits down not letting them get close enough to fight. Just then another booming sound shooked the ground. The opposite side of the temple was blown and bandits were entering from there. Kohaku and Ginta went to the other side to cover. Sesshomaru knew it was time to leave.

"We will meet in two days at the palace. Get there safely. Rin, you are coming with me. Now!" Sesshomaru yelled over the noise of more explosion grabbing and pulling on Rin's hand.

"No, uncle, Ginta, Kohaku. I can't leave them behind. No, I don't want anyone else to die. For me." Rin sobbed. Sesshomaru could not bear her being in such distress. He pulled her in for a hug.

"They will be fine. You must heed my warning and come with me. Everything will be okay. " He said softly. Rin nodded and followed Sesshomaru to get Ah-un. He lifted her up and hopped on behind her, holding her close.

They sped passed the group of bandits just outside and continued to the west. The bandits were quickly on their tail running through the forest route. Sesshomaru hear the whistling of arrows behind him, pushed Rin down against Ah-un and pulled on the reigns roughly to have Ah-un jump over a cliff. He felt the impact on his shoulder and fell forward onto Rin. Once they made it to the other side of the cliff, he leaned onto Rin, causing them both to fall off Ah-un. When she looked back, she noticed blood on Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

"Don't touch it. It has a poison on it. Listen to me. Run Rin. The castle is a few hours ride with Ah-un. Get to the castle and bring back help. Hurry." Sesshomaru said as he lost consciousness in her arms.

"I can't leave you behind. " Though he had annoyed her to all ends, he had also saved her; twice at that. Now is not the time to cry, she told herself as she wiped tears from her cheeks. She took off the saddle and threw it into the revene hoping to sent the bandits on a detour. Then she look at Ah-Un and said."I know you are a smart one. Go back to the castle and get help. Please, your master needs you." She pat Ah-un's back and watch him continue to the west.

Rin rolled Sesshomaru onto a fallen tree limb and pulled him deeper into the forest. She passed a spot she saw marked as a tiger hunting area with a tiger trap set. She was careful to pull Sesshomaru around that area and towards a small embankment. The area looked well hidden. She took out some clotting powder ( herbal medicine to help clot open wounds) and some medicine balls to help slow the poison.

Rin took Sesshomaru's top off to get a better view of the arrow in his shoulder. It went through the muscle mostly, missing the bone. She could feel the tip of the arrow not too far from the other side of his shoulder (deltoid). She broke the feather end of the arrow, braced his arm and pushed the arrow through. She immediately poured on the clotting powder and held pressure at the site. Once it stopped bleeding, she bandaged his shoulder and arm up. Sesshomaru moaned through he ordeal but never awoken.

She needed him to swallow the medicine ball. As long as it is in his mouth and dissolves, it will work too she thought; but he could not keep his mouth closed. She needed him to take some of the medicine to slow the poison down. Then a thought occurred as her cheeks redden. She could chew it in her mouth and tongue it into his and hold it there until she felt like he had gotten some of the medicine.

'It's to save his life Rin' she told herself,' Stop thinking like a lecher.' With the struggle in her head straightened, she popped the medicine ball into her mouth and chewed it. Gross! 'I'm going to get sick chewing on this' she thought. Then she placed a hand on Sesshomaru's chin to pull it down, leaned over and covered his mouth with hers, letting the medicine fall in. After a bit, she noticed nothing happening yet so she moved her tongue forward and tried to push the medicine further into his mouth. She felt him swallow and a feeling of relief washed over her. She continued to push medicine from her mouth into his with her tongue until she could taste no more medicine. After five times of this, she took a little water into her mouth and fed it to him too. He should be stable for two days and hopefully her men will find them.

She looked around for shelter of a hiding spot but could not see anything in particular in this forest area. Then she saw a bunny run into a grassy hill and followed it, finding a small cave behind it. This was big enough for four grown men to lay in and hidden from plain sight.

She pulled Sesshomaru into the cave and went back outside to find some additional medicine. She grabbed a handful of wild berries and mushrooms before running back to the hidden cave. She used a tree branch to remove their tracks from the ground, dusting their footprints away. She decided to lay low for now until help arrived. Once back inside, she noticed how tired she was.

She sat down next to Sesshomaru and touched his face to feel for a fever when she felt him shivering. She got closer to him until their bodies were touching but he was still shivering. She knew he would be warmer if there were less layers of clothing between them. Body heat warms faster and better. She undid his kimono, leaving his bare chest and undid hers to her last layer, a thin inner kimono (think silk slip). She laid down on top of him and cover them both with her outer kimono to keep them warm. Strangely, it was colder tonight than yesterday. Her body shortly succumbed to the day's event making her weary and she fell asleep with arms protectively around his shoulder and waist.


	7. My Saviour, Rin

I do not own Inuyasha

My saviour, Rin

Sesshomaru woke up feeling warm and light-headed. He looked up to see Rin with her head on his chest and arms around him. Then he tasted some bitterness in his mouth and remembered being poisoned with the arrow. 'She must have put some medicine into my mouth.' His shoulder cleaned and wrapped, and it looked as though they were in a small cave. Enough light pierced through the darkness for him to realized it was still daytime.

Then he noticed a trace of medicine at the corner of her lip. He wondered. Did she give me the medicine with her mouth? Then a smile came over his face. She looked so tired. He must have passed out and she manage to carry him? Or dragged him all the way here. Unknowingly his hand already reached up to pull some hairs from her face. 'She's beautiful sleeping on me. '

Then he heard the rustling outside. Bandits. They were close but judging from the noise they were making, they were still looking for them. His arms came up around her and a palm covered her mouth for when she woke up startled, which she did. His eye glanced at hers and towards the opening. Her heart sped up and she got restless but he pulled her closer and held her down, calming her in an instance. She looked up at him worried as though asking what they were suppose to do now. He nodded at her and whispered," We need to wait and see. " Then he pulled her closer again, taking in her scent. She understood him. Wait and see. "We are both tired and this Sesshomaru is hurt, so we need to wait for help." She tightened her grip on his sides, inhaling deeply, taking in his scent as well. Even in the midst of danger, being by his side made her feel happier than she could ever imagine. She did not like him before because he portrayed himself as a spoiled, selfish prince. But saving her and shielding her, and that kiss...OMG...If she were a piece of chocolate, she would have melted ten times over.

* * *

"My Lord, My Lady, Guards from the princess' party arrived and they are hurt. They said they were attack by bandits in a forest just a few hours east of here. The Princess and Prince Sesshomaru are still on the run. " A guard came into the dining hall speaking urgently. "Get a small recon team together to track down the Prince. I want the bandits alive but kill if you have too." King Toga ordered and in minutes a team of 12 of the King's élite were on horse back heading towards the eastern part of the forest.

Kagome turned towards her husband and unshed tears with lips quivering told him all he needed before he came over and held her.

"They will be back safely before you know it." He said reassuring his wife.

* * *

The noise outside died down as Seshomaru let go of Rin, finger on her lips still. He knew bandits were sneaky. They must have realised that he was hurt so they were in hiding somewhere. Just then, he heard Ah-un's cries.

"Looks like we scored ourselves a black stallion. There's some dry blood on it, so the rider must have gotten hurt. But that poison arrow should immobilize him soon enough. " One bandit said.

" Did you see that girl with him? Fair as fair could be. I like me some of that...hahaha. We're coming after you girlie!" The other voice hollered.

Rin's forehead scrunched up and she shook her head. 'Disgusting men.' She thought to herself, forgetting she was in the arms of one reknown as the 'womanizer'. Just then she looked up and noticed that she was laying on top of Sesshomaru. Her legs between his and her chest on his. This would not go well if people caught them like this. Just as she shifted to move away from him, he held on tighter and shook his head. She glared back pouting. She knew if she made too much noise, they would be found out; but she could not help but be embarrassed by their position.

Rin's cheeks and body started to warm greatly. She hid her head so Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to see her blushing. 'How does he get me all hot like this' she wondered to herself. Actually, he was an ideal man. He was smart, strong, a good leader and handsome. The only downside is his lecherous ways. If he could become a one woman man, he would be all she would want...Rin shook her head to chase away the bad thoughts. Deeps breaths Rin.

Sesshomaru was observing the young princess when he felt her body warming up. She hid her head but he knew she was blushing and immensely at that, considering the heat her body was giving off. So warm against his body yet so soft and inviting. She was different from the many woman he had held in his arms. She made him feel...content. As if nothing else in the world matter other than each other.

'What is going on? I've only met her several times in the past three years and never have I thought of her like this. It is probably pity I feel. Yes, that is it. Since I learned of her misfortune, I have looked at her in a different light. But she is so stong willed, determined and fit so well in my arms,..on my body... Calm. Down.' he mentally slapped himself for getting a rise out of the situation they were in, literally. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself further before the two fell asleep from all their hyperventilation.

Rin shivered. It's getting colder. She woke up to seeing Sesshomaru peering out of the cave, leaving her inside at the corner. She kind of miss having his body close to hers. She noticed her kimono was back on and obi tied. Did he redress her?

The orange skies signaled that it was early evening. The bandits had gone somewhere else but it was still dangerous to venture out without weapons or a horse. It was too risky stealing the horse back from the bandits since they outnumbered them. But he didn't want to lose all his energy from hunger. They needed to make a plan of escape and fast.

Rin crawled up beside Sesshomaru. She looked into his eyes of gold with her soft ones of brown. Then she shivered. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. He leaned into her ears and whispered. "We need to make a run for it and steal back my horse. The castle is but fours hours away. We will reach the castle grounds within three hours and hopefully my father will already have a team out searching for us. It is very risky but we will become too weak if we stay and wait it out."

She turned her face slowly to look at him as his breath brisk her cheek and nose. She swallowed and nodded. "If you think it is best. I will follow you."

For some reason, Rin's words warmed Sesshomaru's core and spread it all over his body. 'She trusts me with her life' he smiled mentally. She was so different from what he thought she would be. He would not wallow in that thought at the moment. He needs to figure out where his stallion was and get Ah-un to come to him to expedite their escape.

Slowly they left the safety of the small cave. With her hand in his, he led her to a path with tall bushes behind a tree. As they got closer to the bandit's campground he gave a short whistle. Ah-un heard it immediately and tried to undo the reigns from the opposing tree. It successfully chewed it's restraints loose and headed towards the distant tree where the bushes were. Luckily,the bandits were too busy drinking to notice the stallion's departure. Rin and Sesshomaru quickly mounted and rode off towards the western lands. The route they took unluckily had many dead leaves and the noise caught the bandit's attention.

"Get them!" one of the bandits yelled as the others ran off to mount their horses and give chase.

"Hang on, Rin." Sesshomaru said leaning closer to her, holding the reins tightly flying towards the western castle.

Sesshomaru was fearful for once. Not for his safety, but for the lovely one he held in his arms. But how could be fight and flee at the same time. Just then, Rin touched his hands, looked at him, and he nodded. He will trust her to guide Ah-un while he attempt to rid some of the bandits.

"Hang on, it's bumpy ahead." Rin yelled back at the road sloped down and turned right. "I know I am not your master but please help us to safety," Rin pleaded to Ah-un.

Sesshomaru was staring at this girl with admiration. Ah-Un has never allowed another to get close, let alone ride him. This girl was definitely interesting. The way she lightly pull the rein then let Ah-un adjust to the direction needed was amazing. Not only did she trust Ah-Un, he trusted her also to lead him to the right route. Instinctively, she knew what to do. They ran across the meadows and into an embankment before they were cut off by some of the bandits up ahead. This was not looking good at all. They were out in the open so there was no place to hide.

"Hand over the girl and the horse, and we'll let you go with a light beating." One of the bandit said. " Or we can make both of you very uncomfortable." He laugh methodically.

"Do you even know whom you are addressing?" Sesshomaru glared back. "You will leave at once, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, I see. We've got one of them rich spoiled brats on our hands. You might not notice but we don't care about who you are and what your daddy can do." he laughed as they got closer to them. "And Daddy can't help you now, can he?" He raised his hand for the three archers at the rear as they aimed and shot at Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru quickly dismounted and shield Rin with his body. The arrows were a warning. The bandits laughed as they dismounted and walked up to them.

"I wouldn't try anything foolish if I were you. Now, where were we. The girl and horse, and we may spare you. "

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"If I come willingly, will you spare him?" Rin asked. "And you must give me you word that you will not harm him."

The bandits looked at each other and laughed,"Would you believe us, Deary, if we agreed? Besides, you friend doesn't seem to want to let go of you."

Rin turned around and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She quietly whispered into his ears," Go get help and come back for me. I will be waiting."

"No, I can't let you go. They will do much worst than hurt you in the time it would take me to get help. I don't want..."

"It's either me or we both die. There's nothing left for me. But you have a whole lifetime in front of you. Please, please.. let me help you. For once, let someone else take care of you. Besides, what would your lovers do if you were gone." Rin said sarcastically trying make light of the situation. Before he could respond, she lifted her hand to cup his face and smiled a warm loving smile for him. "Thank you for reminding me that I am still worthy."

She turned from him to face the bandits. " Tell your archers to lay down; we have no weapons and he is injured. I will go with you."

"Beautiful and smart, you might make one hell of a trophy wife once we are done with you." The bearded bandit said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "You are a gem. You're coming with me. Missy."

"Let's go men. He can't do anything without a weapon and a horse. " He looked over at Sesshomaru," Don't worry, We'll treat your girl here _REAL_ well," and they sped off.

Sesshomaru stare ahead to where the dust was settling. What could he do now? He had followed them but even with him running, he could not keep up. He fell to the ground and punched it. ' Rin. I'm sorry I couldn't. What am I suppose to do now? I can't lose track of her. I need...help. Kami,I swear if you could just save her life, I'll give you mine in her stead.'

As though his prayers were answered, he heard oncoming hooves as fast as the wind approaching. His father's élite guards dismounted and bowed.

"Prince Sesshomaru, we are glad you are safe. Where is Lady Rin? We were told she is with you."

"The bandits took her, we must hurry. This way!" He said as they climb up on one of the horses and took off. They followed him. They had never seen the prince distraught or anxious before. This was a first. As they continue the pursuit, all Sesshomaru could think of was to get Rin back into his arms safely.


	8. MY Saviour, Sesshomaru

I do not own Inuyasha

My Saviour, Sesshomaru

When they came to a fork in the road, they stopped to evaluate the best route to take. Both roads seem well-traveled and the tracks were fresh. They sent one men per road ahead to search for signs of a large group or anything that would lead them to her. The road to the right was larger and more accommodating, but the road to the left had a small ball of medicine on the side of the road.

"Prince Sesshomaru, I found some animals trying to eat this medicine ball. It the road that's smaller and through the forest. "

"It's her. She's leaving a trail for us. Kiba, go ahead and leave us a trail of where they are at and where we can leave the horses for a counterattack. We will get her back by nightfall."

As he was told, Kiba marked the trees to help them get to within one hundred feet of the bandits' campsite. They had to leave the horses behind so the bandits wouldn't be alerted. They crept through the forest quietly until they were within twenty feet of the camp fire.

"Hahaha, did you see him try to follow us? He was running but alas, he was left in the dust. See Missy, the rich and pompous are helpless. Now, if you want a real man, I'll show you a good time." the bearded bandit said as he slurped some liquor up and walked up closer to her.

"No thanks, I don't want you to show me anything. Please, you can have all my money, just let me go and I'll.." Rin was cut off when she was pulled into the ground under the bearded man.

"I wasn't asking. Now you be a good girl, lay there and enjoy it." He said as he squeezes her cheeks together and poured the liquor down her throat." This oughtta quiet you a bit."

Rin eyes were widen with fear as she shook her head so she would not drink any liquor. He then shoved the bottle into her mouth, covered her nose and mouth, forcing her to swallow everything in it. It burnt all the way down as he let her go. She leaned over gagging but it didn't come back out. Then she felt her whole body warm and everything spinning. She was stricken with fear when she felt a hand touching her waist and up to her breast.

"Bastard, stay away from me. I will not be had by the likes of you." she spat, swaying back and forth with a small branch in her hands.

" I like them feisty. Now you hold still," He jumped with his arms out towards her but she pivoted to the side, making him land on his face.

"Looks like the little mouse is putting the hurt on the big bad cat." his fellow-men chuckled. " Better get her, she looks like she's getting away." The beard man looked and sure enough she was running into the forest.

"Watch out girlie, this just makes it more interesting. But I won't be so gentle when I catch you!" He said as he followed her into the darkness.

Rin in her slightly intoxicated demeanor felt like she was running forever. She could hear his disgusting laughter behind her. Her eyes were watering and closed and all she could think of was Sesshomaru. 'Please come for me Sesshomaru.'

She lost all hope when strong arms grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She screamed and kicked and bite but nothing worked. Then the hand came off her mouth and spun her around to grip her more steadily and lips crashed into hers. She was still crying when she felt a familiarity to these lips. They were warm, tender and inviting; her eyes sprung open. Sesshomaru. She stopped struggling and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper. Soon she noticed his body against hers and hands wandering up and down her back. She could not help but moan into his mouth.

He had not meant to scare her but if she started screaming, they might blow their cover. He covered her mouth and held her as tight as possible, and man could she fight. It took everything in him to hold her still. He felt tears running fown her eyes onto his hands. She was terrified. He hated that he was the one making her feel such pain. He spun her around and did what came to his mind to calm her. Kissing her. It had the desired effect and more. Soon their bodies were rubbing on each other and his hands started to feel her up. Her moaning almost undid him.

Must. Stop. In. Danger. It took all the restraint he had to pull away from her warm, inviting kisses and embrace.

"We shall continue this later, but now, we must take care of these degenerates. " He said smiling at her followed by a frown, "They didn't...they didn't do anything to you, did they?"

A tear ran down her cheek," He touched me. I ran before he..." Sesshomaru grinded his teeth, who dares touch what is his?

Rin shooked her head," I thought it was him that grabbed me..but it was you. Thank you for coming for me. " Her sincerity sparkled in the moonlight.

He signaled to Kiba, take them all out. He will not take prisoners today. As he turn to join the fight, a small hand grabbed on to his sleeve.

"Please don't leave me." Rin said whimpering. He could taste the alcohol on her breath. They tried to sedate her with alcohol and...Kami know what else they had in mind.

Sesshomaru wanted to beat the crap out of those hevens but alas, it was more important to stay with Rin. Then a rustling behind them made him glad he stayed. The beard bandit jumped out of the bush and swung his sword towards Rin's back. Sesshomaru blocked it and pushed Rin away. "Go get help."

Rin couldn't move. She was afraid that if she turned away, it would be her last time seeing him. It was fair to say she had grown very fond of him. For some reason, he gave her life meaning. How could he ask her to leave? She looked around to find something to use as a weapon. She noticed the fighting back at the camp. Everyone is busy. Who would have been able to help her? Just then she saw a bow and arrow. 'This will do' she said to herself. Though it was dark, it was easy for her to tell which shadow belong to whom. She waited until the bearded bandit was far enough away from Sesshomaru before she shot his shoulder. He fell forward and spat profanity at her, only to be silenced by Sesshomaru.

"Never speak of her in that manner. She is above all others."

She smiled again warmly at him. He reached out his hand to her. Taking it meant she acknowledged him and him her. She hesitated. She was unsure of how to handle this new part of life. He walked closer to her and took both hands in his, raised them to his lips and kissed them.

"Fear not. You have made me feel more in the past two days than I have in sixteen years. I will prove myself worthy of taking your heart. Because in the midst of adversity, you showed me your true colors. Brave, beautiful, loyal, and trust worthy. You didn't run away even when you were fearful and I know it was for me. You are the one I've been waiting for all this time. Rin." Sesshomaru was honest. He saw the fear in her eyes but instead of running away to find help, she stayed and even fought with him. She was radiant. She was what he had been missing all this time.

Her tears were free-flowing again. She believed every word he said. How could she deny her heart? "I only want your honesty. If you ever tire of me, I need to know...

"Never. That will never happen." Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest and held her like she was always meant to be there. They were lost in each other's eyes.

A small cough from Kiba reminded the two that there were other people present. The guards were quite ecstatic. Half of them were much older and watched Sesshomaru grow up. The other trained with him. Everyone gave each other glances with nods in aggreance. Their prince has never been so happy before, let only stutter.

Rin tried to pull away completely but Sesshomaru would not let go of her hand. "Rin, holding hands is proper. I .. I promise to treat you with respect and dignity. We shall court and if you are pleased with me, we can... We can take the next step."

Rin was puzzled." The NEXT step?"

Sesshomaru realized he was _way_ ahead of himself. They were not yet love interest and he was already thinking of...marriage. Thank Kami she was new to all this or she would have figured it out.

"We will take our time to learn about one another." Sesshomaru said.

"I want to know one thing." Rin said as Sesshomaru held his breath," Will I be your one and only?"

Sesshomaru exhaled in relief. He was afraid that she would reject him. Her hesitation had him on edge. He smiled at her," Yes. Only you. Need you ask such things?'

"You reputation precedes you. Sesshomaru. I am still unsure of us, though it feels right. I believe some time of courtship is necessary to build our bond." Rin said with her cheeks flushed. The terms 'us' and 'our' flowed so easily passed her lips.

He helped her up on Ah-Un and they rode to the western castle. It was a moderate pace but they were received with a reception of family at the gate. Toga smiled when he saw Sesshomaru riding with Rin. 'She is the first to ride with him, especially on Ah-Un.'

"Sesshomaru, I hope you have faired well. The healers are here to take care of your injuries. Rin, welcome to the western Castle. Please come in and soak in the bath before you sleep. There is much to talk about in the morning of your journey with my son."

Rin face turned bright red and her mouth dropped open. "I..um...Thank you for everything, My Lord. Please excuse me. I will see you in the morning." She ran as fast as she could to the bathing chambers.


	9. Staking His Claim

I do not own inuyasha

Staking His Claim

Most of the neighboring Lords and Generals were already at the palace for the reveal of the new Princess King Toga had taken in. There was even a young Lord from the eastern land who resembled Sesshomaru a bit but with bright red hair.

Rin slept until noon. She was glad Mia did not wake her up too early. "Mia, please fetch me some water for my face." A washcloth was soaked, wringed and given to her. "Thank you. You may take your leave. I will come down for lunch when I am finished here." A sweet,loving voice startled her.

Kagome was at her side. "You've been through so much, Rin. I'm sorry for not protecting you." Kagome turned so Rin would not see her tears.

"I'm okay right? I would never want you to share being chased and held captive. I love you too much Kagome." Rin said with an honest smile in her eyes and on her face.

"Rin, you're, you're back," Kagome said as she lunged forward and hugged Rin tightly." You really smiled. Not one of those for show ones either. How did it, when did it. Come on?"

Rin chuckled. "You're lucky I'm your sister. No one else would understand a question half asked and expect an answer. I met uncle Totosai. We worked out my problems and I cried. You probably met Mia. She reminded me of what I went through years ago, yet her conviction to live was much more astounding and .." Rin started having tears run down her cheeks,"I'm sorry, Kagome, for all those years of hurting you. I thought I was the only one hurting. But in all honestly, I was dragging you all with me. I know now. Please forgive me."

The sisters sat for a while holding each other. One had found herself anew, and the other had her warm, happy sister returned. It was a joyous occasion marked with tears.

Inuyasha knocked and came into the room. "What's wrong now? You cried cuz she wasn't here. Now she's here, you're crying again? I can never understand you and your emotions!"

The girls looked at each other than laughed out loud. Inuyasha huffed." The old man wants me to check on you and see if you would be up for the celebration this evening. It is for you, but you've been through so much these past few days."

"Thank you for your concern Inuyasha, I wil be ready for the reveal." The girls continues to smile and cry for another ten minutes for Kagome left with Inuyasha to let Rin get ready. She sat at her vanity and started to untangle her unruly hair. "It may take a bit though. It seems I am at war at the moment."

Kagome smiled. Rin was back to her happy-go-lucky self and her silly jokes. Her sister was getting better.

A knock came to the door as soon as it closed. "Come in." Rin said thinking it was Kagome, her head on her lap and her hair falling to the ground. She was trying to get the mess in the back of her head," Did you forget something or will you help me brush my bird nest?" The brush was taken out of her hand and slowly the knots were worked out. She thought she smelled something earthy.

"Thanks, you're better at this than me. I should have straighten it out last night but I was really tired. Kagome, can you keep a secret? I think...I think I like him. But don't tell him. We don't need to inflate his ego. He's so different from what those women say. He was so gentle with me, and his kiss was..." Rin closed her eyes and breath deeply. Her cheek pinked up also. A hand on her shoulder helped her sit back up but away from the mirror. The brush was back in her hand when she felt fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp.

"That feels wonderful. You've got to teach me how to do this." Rin said with her eyes closed.

"How was my kiss?" a strong voice yanked her out of her tranquility.

"Sesshomaru, but how? Or when?" Rin said with her breathing increase with every second.

"Long enough to know how you feel about me. Now, my turn, How was my kiss?" He said seductively as he smiled to her with his eyes.

Rin felt like he was putting her into a trans, her body felt weak from his gazed and her body burned. "It was okay," she said playing it off cooly.

Sesshomaru smirked. 'Okay she says. Not acceptable.' He leaned in closer for a chance at redemption. 'It must beyond words'.

Before she could comprehend what happened. His lips were on hers feather light at first, then hard, pumping, suckling, licking, tonguing...her body was on fire. Her arms and body had a mind of their own. Her hands dug into his hair and yanked him closer(if they could get any closer), and her body rubbed against his, her legs around his waist. He picked her up and laid her down under him on her bed. Slowly starting to grind her. She moans and yelp into his mouth, her tongue fighting with his. She felt her brain melt and wetness thickened between her legs. Something hard was digging into her womanhood through her kimono.

A knock on the door almost stopped everything. Almost. Sesshomaru picked up the pace of grinding their bodies.

"My Lady, Lord Toga request your presence for lunch in fifteen minutes. How shall I respond?" Kohaku paused for a reply.

Just then, Rin felt an explosion to the fire in between her legs making her feel like she peed on herself. She felt her womanhood's contractions and all she was able to do was moan out," YES!"

"All right My lady, I will tell him you will be there." Kohaku left with that.

Rin was beyond confused. What just happened? Her body was sweaty and her clothes drenched. So was Sesshomaru's clothes. Technically, his pants. Did they? But their clothes were still on. His eyes caught her confusion.

"Fear not, my Rin. We were intimate, but we did not have relations. I said I would not rush you. I am sorry for taking it this far. I am glad you enjoyed yourself, as did I. Do not be ashamed. You are still pure. But if you ever say my kisses are just okay, I will have to prove it to you once again. Father awaits. So will I." With that Sesshomaru gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and left her chambers.

She sat up for a while after he left , still confused as ever. Then she got up and washed herself quickly, changed and made her way to the dining hall. She was nervous. She didn't want everyone else to know what transpired between her and Sesshomaru. Looking at him didn't help her at all. He was so handsome, calm, and tasty. She bit her lower lip as her cheek blushed profusely. This did not escape his attention though he tried to be aloof and looked away.

'Calm yourself. You can ask him later or maybe ask Kagome first.' Rin thought to herself.

She was beautiful and glowing. Her clothes clung to her petite frame ever so delicately. She washed herself in Jasmine oil because it accentuated her own scent. Her wavy hair was partly up in a small bun to her right with locks curling down her face. Her smile was radiant and warm. "Thank you my Lord for all you have done. I hope to live up to your expectations of me and represent you to the best of my abilities." Rin said gracefully.

Toga chuckled."My dear, we are family. No need for such formailties. I do believe the castle will be more exciting with your presence. Now, Let us eat."

Toga noticed Rin and Sesshomaru sneaking peeks at each other. Did something happen between them? His son seems happy and glowing. 'This girl presence will change him for the better,' he was hoping.

Evening came and Rin had her hair up again, It gets less tangled if she puts it up right after she brushes it. She was zoning out when she looked into the mirror. So much has happened in the past week. She was glad though. She felt alive and happy. She was in love...'wait. What did she just tell herself?'

'You know you love him. He's the one. His touch is like...whoah.' Rin blushed in her memories. She shook her head. "I can't be better if I'm still debating with myself," she said aloud to her vanity. A soft knock caused her to turn and her hair cascade to her side. "Sesshomaru." She said with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"I am here to escort you. Father was insistant. You look beautiful as always, my Rin." He said bowing but still maintaining eye contact.

Rin's pink turned red as she glanced away,"Thank you. Just a little more. I want to wear my hair up."

"I like it down. Your hair is a beautiful asset you have among others. I will be outside your door when you are ready, RRRin." He purred into her ear and turned to leave.

Again she stared at the door. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. 'Calm down. we'll get him back for this.' she thought as a devious look plastered over her face. 'He doesn't know whom he is messing with.' With her hair down, she opened the door and bowed to Sesshomaru. She looped her arm into his, and they made their way to the ball.

"Lord Koga and Lady Ayame, I'm pleased to meet you." Rin said smiling at another beautiful couple. There was generals Miroku and his wife Sango. Then the new Lord Haruki came over with Lord Toga.

"Rin, this is Lord Haruki. He is distant relative to us on Sesshomaru's mother's side. He been able to rid the east of mercenaries slowly these past few years. He is well known for his sympathy for his people and well loved by them at that. The best thing is that he is in search of a wife." Toga winked at her. Her cheeks pinked up again.

Sesshomaru was livid right behind him but he didn't let it show. She...she was blushing. Does she like this Lord?

"Thank you my Lord," Lord Haruki said," Your compliment may be a bit far fetch, but I would be content for a dance, Lady Rin." Rin nodded and placed her hand into his. They started to waltz around the room.

"You are truly a diamond in the rough. Beauty unrivaled by anyone here."

"You are too kind, my Lord. I am but a simple girl the King has kindly taken in. Nothing special really."

"Modest as well. I wish to court you. I have made my request to the King and we await your approval."

"ME? Are you sure? Are there no other you wish to pursue? " Rin replied in shock.

"My lady, one such as yourself is a gem among the court. One would be a fool not to notice. Do you accept?"

"I humbly regret having to refuse you. I am not available for courtship at the moment. Your friendship is much appreciated."

Lord Haruki smiled. " If that is all you are will to give, I gladly accept your request. " As the dance came to a halt, he held out her hand and placed a kiss on it, causing her to blush more. " It would be easier if you were not so cute. But I will stand by my word. I pray you shall find what you are looking for."

Sesshomaru's anger went from simmer to full boil. He was trying to watch Rin but the Lady in waiting kept pestering him. HE. WAS. NOT. INTERESTED. Only Rin. Since their first kiss, she plagued his thought and dreams. Now this other Lord was trying to take her away. WHAT! He kissed her hand. Sesshomaru stomped over to Rin as the Lord left. He grabbed her arm and swung her around. He glared into her beautiful doe eyes saying nothing.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Rin asked with a worrying voice.

"He. He can't have you," Sesshomaru said through his clenched teeth. "You are mine. Forever. And I will be only yours."

Rin's eyes opened wide. His he says. She felt her stomach doing flips at his admittance. "Prove it." She said not sure what she wanted as proof.

He smiled, leaned over and kissed her. The ball room went quiet and all eyes went towards the couple on the dance floor. Prince Sesshomaru with a woman was normal. But kissing in public was a first.

"Kagome, you better check this out. Looks like Sesshomaru is staking his claim. I have never seen him kiss anyone before. Your sister doesn't know what she's in for." Kagome gasped as she watch her sister stay quiet in Sesshomaru's arms.

Toga smiled. He was right. Sesshomaru has found someone he wanted for more than frolicking. He wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was the jealous type,though he was not intentionally testing that theory, but introducing the Lord had definitely brought out Sesshomaru's possessiveness. This was going to be the talk of the castle.


	10. Karma

I do not own Inuyasha

Two weeks had passed since the ball, but talk of Prince Sesshomaru being tamed was still big. They had not kissed again since that night, but they were seen together every moment of the day. Soon the castle was full of laughter as rumors of a wedding blew out of proportion.

Their daily schedule was like clockwork. As soon she woke up, he was at her chambers to escort her to breakfast. After they ate, she would play her zither (example in footnotes.) for him in the garden. She loved flowers and he sent for special ones to arrive every week. He trained before lunch as she sat close by, doing her needlepoint. Sesshomaru's body glistened in the sun while he trained with his guards. Rin, though she tried, could not peel her eyes from his body. Sometimes he'd distract her and she would prick herself, earning a concerned look deep into her eyes and an intense moment of silence. After lunch Sesshomaru spent time with his father learning the ways to better govern the lands as Rin learns the ways of being a good Lady of the court with Queen Izayoi. Dinner was followed with a walk in the garden, hand in hand, without conversation.

No words were needed. As none were spoken. This was her future. He was her future. And in return, she was his. Sesshomaru had never felt such content from walks or glances. He never felt so at peace with just being by her side. He knew they were in love with each other, and this feeling was greater than anything he had felt in his lifetime. Of course he was looking forward to their first night together, imagining how magical it would be. He laughed at himself,' I sound like Inuyasha.'

A month later, Kagome was in Rin's chamber and asked her,"So when will you marry Sesshomaru? Are you excited?"

"Kagome!" Rin said with a whining in her voice," He, he hadn't asked yet." She said slightly pouting.

"But you want to, don't you? I can see it when you look at him. Rin, I am so happy for you. At first I wanted to kill him if he was just messing with you. But he has changed. He is working hard with his father and Inuyasha. He only wants your company and he never speaks ill of you. You made him a good man."

Rin blushed. " You think so. He hasn't kissed me again since that day. I'm glad that's what it looks like. I do love him very much. I dream of him too. I can't stop thinking of him. " Rin sighed laying on her bed. "I don't want to rush things with him. I want to learn everything there is to learn about him. Even his past."

Kagome shook her head." Sometimes it's better not to. You know he used many women before. He has broken many hearts. Even though it is not said, many envy you. Rin, I'm glad you are well now. He had changed you back to the wonderful person you were meant to be."

Rin started to cry. "Thanks sis. I love you too."

"Now, are you familiar with the wedding night?" Kagome winked at her. " It's amazing! It hurts a little at first but you'll be screaming for more."

Rin blushed hard. She remembered one morning she and Sesshomaru..." Kagome, stop it. I am going to have dreams about that. Not cool, I won't be able to look him in the eyes." Rin said as she threw a pillow at her sister.

"Then look lower..hahaha." Kagome teased. The girls spent the rest of the night talking of nonsense until they both fell asleep on her bed.

Two months later, the King announced the wedding of the year. Prince Sesshomaru and Princess Rin are to wed by the end of the year. It came to no one's surprise but Rin.

_Flashback._

Late one night, out in the garden. "Rin, are you...are you happy with me?" Rin looked up in surprised. He normally opted for peace than conversation.

"Yes, very much so. You wanna know a secret? I thought you were breath-taking three years ago right at this same place. But your treatment of those other women made me dislike you. I sometimes wonder why you put up with me. Really? Why do you?"

"Because you have one thing no other women were able to attain."

Rin's face squinch together in confusion and made Sesshomaru chuckle. "My heart and soul belongs to you and only you. "

Rin cheeks flushed, "I get your heart and soul. Who gets your body?"

Sesshomaru smiled deviously. "Others have had it before. But from this day forth, it too belongs to you. And Only you."

Her eyes opened widely with tears filling. He held both her hands and said," I would be the happiest man alive if you would be my queen, my mate for life."

She couldn't speak. Her tears kept her from seeing Sesshomaru's face clearly. All she could do was nod over and over again. He took out a hair pin. It was a butterfly encrusted with Amethysts and diamonds. "This was my mother's. Wear it everyday to show me your love for me. I am not one for words. But do know, I love you, Rin, with that all I am." He sealed his proposal with a blissful kiss under the crescent moon.

_End flashback_

Rin's wedding kimono was while with a lilac obi. Four months of planning was coming to a close. Their wedding was a month away. Since their kiss in the garden, Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping his hands off her. They had another make out. well... clothed lovemaking session in his study one afternoon. Rin could only imaging what the real thing would be like. Everything was simply perfect. The past five months were the happiest of her life. She even became close friends with Lord Haruki, writing to him once a week about all that happened, excluding certain details. He was like her brother reborned. She planned on visiting him once they were settle after the wedding.

Sesshomaru and Rin were going to the dining hall for lunch like any other day when they noticed the guards giving Prince Sesshomaru a look of concern. When they walked in, Rin noticed the same look towards her from Kagome. Something was wrong. She scanned the room to see a Lord with dark wavy hair next to King Toga and a beautiful woman next to him. She was pregnant it looks like. When she looked back at Sesshomaru, she notice his face was pale.

"Rin, please take a seat. We have much to discuss." King Toga said with a hint of sorrow.

Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru who what quieter than normal. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was concern. His look of despair and regret made her even more nervous.

"Rin, this is Kagura niece to King Naraku. Kagura was one of Sesshomaru's past lover." Rin's eyes grew in shock. Kagura was beautiful and ...and pregnant. That means...no.. please don't say it's his.

"We were inform she is pregnant. She says it is Sesshomaru's. This will not postpone the wedding, we just need to make accommodation for the baby's arrival." Toga said.

Rin glared at Sesshomaru with eyes glistening. 'Why?!' she was screaming at him in her head. She turned and saw the most disgusting smirk on Kagura's face. She looked back at Sesshomaru with the most pained expression on her happy features.

She closed her eyes, took a big breath in, nodded and bowed," Please excuse me, I need a few days to collect my thoughts." She ran out of the dining room to the stable, hopped into Ah-un and made her way to the eastern castle. Right now, she needs to be away from him.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran out of the door. He prayed that Rin could forgive him for something he had no idea of. Kagura was his past, but Rin was his life. The fates are cruel. Karma is a bitch.

*Tình Nhi Nữ (女儿情) [Tây Lương Nữ Quốc] on youtube. I included this song because i think it gives a soft back ground to Rin's and Sess's day. AND I have a zither and this was the song I am learning to play. Can't do the fast part though. Easier for me on the piano. =) Final stretch coming...just a few more...hope you guys like it so far. =)


	11. Where Her Heart Beats

I do not own Inuyasha

Where her heart beats

Rin was bawling on Ah-un. Sensing her distress, he took her to the nearby river where the wildflowers grew. He knew she loves flowers.

"What am I to do? If that child is his, Kagura will have to stay in the castle. I would be reminded of his past everyday for the rest of my life. Since she is niece to the King of the south, he will demand her given a status as mistress or even queen. She would be the mother of his heir." So much hurt and pain made Rin fall into the flowers below. She was in no mind to notice their beauty as her world was crumbling away. Ah-un got closer to her and nudged her, kissing her cheeks. She spent the day crying to Ah-un.

Lord Haruki was going to the west to surprise his newfound sister on her upcoming wedding when he heard a maiden weeping by the river's edge. His men secured the area as he stopped his carriage and went to investigate. When he saw her, he ran over and shook her.

"Rin, why are you here by yourself? What happened? What did Sesshomaru do? " All she could muster was a pained looked of devastation before she passed out.

They stopped at the temple for it was getting dark and she was in need of rest. It was the same temple her uncle was in. Though still under repair, it was decent.

A guard stepped out to ask the monk,"My lord request to stay here with his sister. We will pay handsomely for your generosity."

The monk smiled," If you help us with repairs, no other payment is required." Haruki nodded. He ordered his men to rebuild the wall and roof.

"Rin, can you get up? We will rest here for the night." He said nudging his sister. Rin nodded. She walked into the prayer room noticing a faint memory of this place.

Just then a voice and face caused her tears to overflow. "Rinny, nice to see you again."

"Uncle Totosai." Rin slumped to the ground crying again. "My dear, what has cause you to be so distraught?" Rin said nothing but continued to cry harder until she started to dry heave.

Uncle Totosai resorted to giving Rin some medicine to calm her, a sedative to help her sleep. "Young Lord, what happened to her? Why is she in such a delicate disposition?"

"Honestly monk, I do not know. Last time I got her note, she was happier than ever and she is to wed her love in a month's time. I have never seen her so devastated." Both men sighed.

Rin woke up early the next morning. Crying took so much energy. She felt drained of all energy and the pain still baring on her soul. She got up and walked outside. Memories flooded her mind. That well, was where he spilled water on her kimono. She had a soft smile. And there by the logs, is where he kissed her the first time. And that tree was where he made it almost impossible to hang the laundry. "Maybe it would be better if I never met him." She said out loud.

"Rinny, it is better to have love and lost, than to have never loved at all. Memories can not be erase so easily, but think back and dwell on those happy moments, rather than the sad ones."

"But it hurts so much, how can I?" Rin asked.

"Talking usually helps Rinny, doesn't it? Tell me what happened? We can work this out my child." Rin nodded. She explained to her uncle and Haruki about how Sesshomaru was before her and that Kagura was claiming to have his baby. She finally realise what she was afraid of. She was afraid of losing him to Kagura. Afraid that he would love the child and forget about her. She feared losing him.

"Rinny, a man only changes when he truly has a reason. No one can make him change. He desired the change for you. If you made him want to settle and get married, that speaks volumes of his affection for you. A child will change your relationship, but would you love the child as well, even though he is not yours? Will you not forgive him for something he did before you were in his life?"

"The child is not at fault, I could not dislike him, because of it. I guess I knew the kind of person he was, but this throws it in my face so I can't just ignore it. But, but I can't be mad at him for something he did in the past. I would not be the person my mother and brother wished me to become." Rin realised that her love for Sesshomaru was stronger than her fear of losing him. Totosai noted her discovery. "Happiness is not given or attained easily, you must work hard to achieve it. I will be here if you need to get away from him but do not run without letting him explain himself. Being in a relationship means when you fight, you fight fair. You cool off first. Then you need to hear each other out. You both need it." Rin smiled. She is grateful for having such a wise uncle.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran out the dining hall and moments later, heard Ah-un. She fled the castle. She left him.

Kagura came up to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his arm only earning a glare from him.

"Kagura, this will change nothing. You may be the child's mother, but you will never be my wife. Rin is the only one who can fulfill that position." he spat.

"Sesshomaru, would you have your child hold the label of illegitimacy? Royalty at that? I doubt Lord Toga will approve." King Naraku said.

"Then I will request to be relieved from being the crowned prince. Inuyasha will hereby take that title. I say again, Rin is the only one I shall marry. If you use diplomacy to force Kagura on me, you will lose. Besides, who know if that baby is really mine? I caught her in bed with my general seven months ago. Hence her quick departure. Nothing will be done until the baby is borned. I shall hear nothing more until my wife returns." Sesshomaru said storming out of the dining hall. In his mind, Rin was already his wife.

Kagome was upset and glad at the same time. Upset Sesshomaru was such a bastard and made her sister leave, but glad he was truly in love with her sister. 'Rin, please come back.'

Sesshomaru went to the gate and sat against the wall. After a while Toga came out and sat next to him.

"You would become a commoner for her? Is she worth it?" He said tossing Sesshomaru an apple. He did miss lunch.

"She is the air I need to breathe. She is the blood that my heart pumps to feed my body. I have nothing without her. No direction, no motivation, no life. Without her, my life goes back to meaningless conquest. Which I prefer to leave behind." He said matter of fact.

"Son, I am proud of your decision. If you are worried, why don't you go after her?"

"I have always told her it is her decision. If she so chooses, she will return to me. I will wait until then. She has suffered much in her lifetime and I wish not to add to that. I know she will return when she is ready. If she should refuse to be with me, I will die on this spot. If the child indeed is mine, please raise him or her to be respectful of another person. That is all I ask of you, father."

"Sesshomaru, you are strong. One night in freezing weather will not kill you. Besides, if she loves you like you believe, she will come back by tomorrow. Stop pawning your responsibilities off on me, I'm too old to raise a child. Ungrateful mutt."

Both laughed. There was much to do and it all depended on Rin's return. Toga ordered a guard to bring a heavy blanket out for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched as the sun settled. 'Kami, I know the errors of my way. If you need me to prove myself, I shall use my life to prove it.'

'She'll be back. She loves us. She has to come back.' his subconscious continued to murmur through the frigid night.

* * *

Rin and Haruki left the temple and made their way to the palace. Upon arriving at the gates, she noticed Sesshomaru sitting against the wall with a blanket over him. She ran up to him and touched his face. It was cold.

"Stupid jerk, you could have died!" She yelled at a half asleep Sesshomaru.

His arms came up and pulled her into his chest under his blanket. " No, not until you return to me. Rin, please. I was a changed man when I met you, I swear it on my life. Kagura was one I once had feelings for, but you are my reason to live. Please, don't go."

She looked at her broken fiancé, "I am here, am I not? It's freezing out here, or am I to be a widow before my wedding?" His smile brighten and he scooped her up and ran inside to the castle.

Once in her chambers, she sat Sesshomaru down for a heart to heart.

"Please hear me out completely before you give your opinion. I want to postpone the wedding until the baby has been borne. I want your baby to have a legitimate standing in life. Once things are decided with Kagura's position in your life, we can get married. I will not be the mistress. If we are to be married, I will be your only wife as you will be the only man in mine."

Sesshomaru smiled. He loved her fiery side. She knew what she wanted and that was what he wanted too. "I have said it before, only you. If the child is mine, I will take responsibility. Kagura will be his mother, nothing more. I will not be pressured to give her a title of any kind. "

"What do you mean if it is yours?" Rin asked. " Who else would it be?"

He smirked," She was with others while with me. I can not be certain that child is mine. I actually caught her with my general before excusing her from my presence."

Rin's eyes opened even wider. That vile woman was unbelievable. But Sesshomaru was not innocent either. He needed to pay.

"One more thing. No touching, holding, or kissing until the baby is borne. Agreed?" Rin smiled at Sesshomaru's stomp.

"No. It is bad enough I have to wait to bed you, but if you take away the other things, I will surely die."

Rin giggled, "You won't die, my love."

" My soon to be wife does not understand my cravings for her will be insatiable. You must let me kiss you and hold you. I will refrain from my exploration of your body until our wedding." He said inching closer to her, breathing into her ear.

Her pouting lips and widen eyes made him wrap his arms around her as he pulled her onto his lap. "RRIn, I will wait forever for you. I will die if I can't hold you."

Rin looked at him with hands on his cheeks. " You look fine to me." They sat there just looking into each other's eyes. Once again their world was complete.

They did not notice an angry,heavily pregnant Kagura outside Rin's room.

"I must get rid of her or there will be no place here for me." Kagura said to herself.


	12. A Jealous Heart and Broken Promises

I do not own Inuyasha

A Jealous heart and Broken Promises

Rin and Sesshomaru slowly went back to their daily schedule with an addition of Kagura, King Naraku, and King Haruki. Rin was happy Haruki decided to stay and give her emotional support. The only problem was that Sesshomaru was jealous. He was going to set Haruki straight.

King Haruki explained,"I noticed how special she was the moment I saw her. But her heart was given to the one she loves and I can not compete with that. I see how happy she is with you and I'm glad you've done what you have for her. I want to be her brother. I want to have the chance to protect her and the loves she loves. I have been alone most my life and she is a joy to me. She doesn't treat me any differently because I am Lord of the east. Though I envy you, I am glad. No matter what, she still had room in her heart to care for another soul. But you still possess the whole. I'm glad my sister has found happiness, and I am sure she will be happy when I luckily find mine."

"Hn" Sesshomaru huffed 'as if he needed protection'. He was satisfied with Haruki's reponse. Yes, He was lucky to find Rin and to earn her love. But he knew that Rin needs all the love she can get, even if it's from Haruki. The three were together most of the time, leaving Kagura alone to plot her schemes. She was very perceptive on Sesshomaru's jealousy. It will become handy for her set up.

Rin and Haruki were outside waiting for Sesshomaru at the garden.

"Rin, Are you really okay with Kagura and the baby?" Haruki asked.

"I don't know yet. I have prepared myself as much as I can but until the baby comes, I can't tell you what I will do until I am faced with that situation. But I know as long as I have Sesshomaru by my side, I came overcome anything."

Sesshomaru heard her. He was relieved. He was actually worried since the baby was due any moment now. His hand reached for her shoulder and she looked up with adoring eyes. "Thank you Rin, for your patience."

"You better be. Don't let any doubts get between us, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded. No doubts.

Kagura placed her guard inside Haruki's room. When he came in, they knocked him out cold. They striped him down to his pants and put in into bed. Kagura then ran to Rin's room panting," Lady Rin, Lord Haruki fell and hit his head. We put him in his chambers but he won't wake up and he was bleeding." Rin was so worried she ran out of her room in her sleeping kimono and a small kimono cover. 'I hope he's ok' she prayed. A while later as Mia was behind the bed preparing it, she saw that Lady Rin had dropped her kimono cover in her haste just outside her room ' I better bring her this or she will be cold' she said as she walked to Lord Haruki's room.

Rin walked into Haruki's room which was opened and saw the blood over his head. She cleaned it up and shook him to wake him but he didn't move. He was still breathing so she knew he's be awake soon enough. Suddenly a cloth was thrusted over her face and she passed out on top of Haruki. She was positioned in the bed with her sleeping kimono on, hands on Haruki's chest.

Kagura went to see Sesshomaru in her sexiest kimono and make up.

"What is it you need at this hour, Kagura." He said dryly.

"I saw your beloved run to Lord Haruki's room in her sleeping Kimono. Looks like she is looking for something under his covers."

"She is not like that." He was angry she made such ridiculous accusations. "Leave my sight if you have nothing more to say."

"I just don't want her to play with you. She's nothing but a whore. Go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

"I trust her, I do not need to verify this story."

"Are you scared to find the truth? She and Lord Haruki are awfully close. He says she is like a sister but there is no blood relations between them. Did he not want to court her at first?" She saw hesitation in his eyes. "Besides, what brother and sister would spend all day together. She doesn't even do that with her real sister." Got him.

"I will show you that you are wrong!" Sesshomaru walked to Lord Haruki's room which was wide open.

He held his breath when he saw his Rin, in bed, half dressed with Haruki. Her arm over his chest, which was bare. He punched the door, waking Haruki.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He yelled angrily.

Haruki looked up and notice Rin next to him and in her sleeping kimono. Sesshomaru angry at the door. This looked really bad.

"Sesshomaru, let me explain. This is not what it seems. I.. can't remember what happen but I swear, there is nothing going on with us."

Rin coughed a little holding her head. " Haruki, are you okay? I was so worried you wouldn't wake up." Then she opened her eyes and noticed Sesshomaru and the pain in his eyes. She looked back and saw that she was in the bed and Haruki was not dressed. "What happened Haruki?"

Sesshomaru kept staring at Rin saying nothing.

" Please, love. It is not as it seemed. I came because I was told he was hurt.. and I rushed over.."

"In only your sleeping kimono?" Sesshomaru sounded broken. Rin shooked her head no. She recognized the look he was giving her; anger, disbelief, and disappointment.

"Please, believe me. I did not do anything. You have to believe me!" Rin started crying.

"I...I thought you were different. How could you? I trusted you. I... I know why you postpone our wedding now. Just...Just leave me alone." Sesshomaru spat and left the room. He ran back to his room. She...what's going on? He sat in the corner of his room and felt his heart breaking into two.

Rin stood at the door unable to say anything. He didn't believe her. He... turned his back on her and left. She slump onto the floor. Haruki came over after he put his kimono on and touched her shoulder gently. "We'll let him calm down a bit and go explain to him." Rin nodded. She notice a shadow right outside the room.

"Kagura. YOU did this didn't you? WHY?! Why must you hurt us like this?" Rin said pointing a finger at Kagura.

"You don't deserve him. Besides, I am having his child, so it should be me by his side. It matters not, he'll never believe you. You've lost." Kagura said with a laugh.

Mia ran up to Rin with an outer kimono in hand. "My lady, we can explain to my Lord, do not fret."

They all walk to Sesshomaru's room, knocked and walked in.

"Sesshomaru, please my love, please trust me. I am only yours and none other. Please believe me."

"Go away. There will be no wedding. I don't care anymore. I don't need you."

Rin was pained by his words. Did he not promise to not let doubts come beteween them? Rin slapped him.

"How can you doubt me? You gave me your trust, but is it so weak that our love can't hold it? Will you not listen to reason? Haruki was attacked in his room. We were set up by Kagura. It looks bad but I am telling you _NOTHING_ happened between us. Please. Look at me! Am I lying? Can you not tell if I am lying or not?"

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eye and saw only honesty. Why does she call him do informally? Haruki this and Haruki that. 'Her eyes speaks the truth though, she was set up' . But he could not get the image of them in bed out of his head. He was in pain. He did not want to doubt her but he saw what he saw. Kagura. He will deal with her later.

"Rin, I need some time. I want to believe but I can not erase what I saw. I need time to reflect on us. I need time away from you." He said painstakingly.

Rin's heart was breaking. He did not want her near him. He said he wanted to believe, which means he did not trust her. She closed her eye and exhaled. She laughed at herself. What more can she say? What else can she do? Tears came down her face. If they could not have faith in each other, their relationship is doomed. Their first test as a couple and he had failed miserably. She saw her dreams of a happy life disappeared in front of her. All for that woman.

But she thought of how she would feel in his shoes. If she were to catch him in bed with another, semi dressed, how would she react? She too would need some time to calm down. Time. The last time she left, one night felt like an eternity. How long would he take? She decided it would be best to put some space between them. She walked closer to him and place a hand on his cheek.

"I can imagine how angry you must feel, but you are pushing me away from you. I can't even fight for you when you won't let me. I will return to my home in the eastern lands. I will wait for you. Please remember, that I will only be yours. I'm sorry our love was not stong enough to protect you from this pain. " She tiptoed up and kissed him. "No matter what you decide, know that even though I am not near, it does not mean I am not with you."

With that she left and packed her belonging. She was escorted by Lord Haruki. She left a note she had written while crying for Kagome and Sesshomaru with Mia. Mia tried to stop her but knew that this was something the adults had to work out themselves.

All the plotting and planning sent Kagura into labor early.

It was later that day before Mia found a piece of cloth in Lord's Haruki's room. It had and odor the healer called chloroform. She found proof to clear her Lady's name. She ran over to Lady Kagome and they both marched over to Sesshomaru's room.

"Idiot! How dare you not trust my sister! " Kagome slapped him," This was found in Lord's Haruki's room when the servant cleaned it. Rin ran away because your past came to break you up. I don't care that Karma came to haunt you but my sister was innocent, and now, she's dying inside because of you! " Kagome was screaming. Rin's note to her was riddled with smearing from her tears. "If anything happens to her, I will make your life living hell!"

A guard came to his room," My Lord, Lady Kagura has given birth to a baby girl. Your presence is needed, and yours too my Lady."

Everyone was outside Kagura's room when the midwife brought out a lovely baby girl, with blue hair and a dark complexion. King Toga sighed in relief. Looks nothing like Sesshomaru, but distinctly like Ryukotsuu, his general. They pricked her heel and dropped her blood into a cup and pricked Sesshomaru's finger and dropped the blood in, the blood clotted immediately. If they were of the same blood, it would not clot but mix easily.

"This child is not mine." Sesshomaru sighed in relief also. Then a pain grew in his heart, Rin. "_No matter what you decide, know that even though I am not near, it does not mean I am not with you." _He was wrong. He needed her here more than anything.

"Father, I need your guards to retrieve my wife. In a moment of weakness, I fear I have hurt her with my actions and words."

"Be off! Get her back my son." Toga threw him his Tenseiga, representing the King's order.

The carriage ride was a quiet one, she did not want to stop until they reached their destination so Haruki's guards were changing shift to ride all night and day. They made it to the eastern border when flaming arrows came from all direction and hit the carriage.

"Protect the King!" they yelled. Just then, dark shadows came out and bagged Rin and Haruki. They disappeared with the explosion of the carriage. The men scattered to find the two, unaware of their capture because no one saw the shadows. After hours of searching they came back to where the carriage was burning and kneeled before it. All presuming of the King's and Lady's demise.

Sesshomaru was lightning fast and his men had trouble keeping up. He allowed them one break in the last eighteen hours. Even Ah-un was feeling pushed beyond his limits. He slowed when he saw the smoke on the road ahead. He got off Ah-un when he saw Haruki's Guards kneeling in front of a burning carriage.

"Where is Lord Haruki and Lady Rin!?" he demanded. He noticed tears in their eyes and their head hung low.

"We failed to protect them my Lord."

What?! No. This. Can. Not. Be. A sparkling item caught his eye close to the burning carriage. He walked over and picked it up. It was the hairpin he had given Rin. She was gone. Forever. He really lost her.

"NOOO!" Sesshomaru screamed to the evening skies with tears streaming down his face.

*Thanks guys for all the reviews. You are the best! Home stretch ahead. Probably one or two more chappies. Will try to get it out before Thanksgiving cuz I work that whole weekend =(. God Bless!


	13. Waiting For You

I do not own Inuyasha

Waiting for you

Rin awoken in a simple cottage early that morning. What happened? She was heading towards the eastern palace because Sesshomaru... Then they were attacked and then darkness. She sat up and slowly looked around. She was in a small room and her outer kimono on the table. She was saved. Her hair was down. Her hairpin. She got up and scrambled to look for it. A beautiful lady walked into her room which caused her to pause her search. She looks like Sesshomaru. Her tears lingered on her lashes.

"What is wrong child? What are you looking for?"

"My lady, thank you for your aid. I am looking for a hairpin of Amethyst and diamond in a butterfly shape. It is a reminder of a love I once had. It is all I have left of him." Rin started to tear up. That hairpin sounded like one the lady used to own.

"Call me Inukimi. All you have left? Did he die?" Rin shooked her head no. It would have hurt less if he were gone instead of hating her.

"Our love was not strong enough for the trial of an ex-flame. She set me up to look as though I was unfaithful to him, it broke his heart... And his trust in me. No words of explanation could mend that broken bond. I left as he wished. I'm sorry, I am revealing too much and burdening you with my troubles."

"My,my. No need to apologize. You speak with such honesty, I feel such love from your tone. He is a fool to have doubt you. What is his name?" Inukimi asked. She gasped at the answer.

"Sesshomaru." Then Rin cried herself to sleep, still whimpering through her dreams. Haruki came into the room to greet his mother.

"What is he like?" Inukimi asked Haruki while they both watched Rin sleep.

"He used to be cold towards women but he changed for her. It's amazing the level of their connection. No words are spoken but a glance and a gaze and their love is felt by all around them. Makes me jealous. I hope to find that kind of love. Like yours and father." Haruki said.

"Even with such love, he could not trust his heart and his love. He is a fool. My son, I am sorry to leave the burden of a kingdom to you. I know you will find love one day unrivalled by any other. You must be patient. Good things come to those who wait. Why would you want a love like mines' and your dads'?We have to live in hiding, is that what you want?"

"Mother, I would trade an entire kingdom, for a love of a lifetime." Haruki said.

"My son is such a romantic. You will find love, my boy."

"It's your fault for putting those things in my head. She is hurt but she has already forgiven him. That is the love she has for him, unchanging and enduring. Hopefully, he comes to his senses before too long. Mother, tell me the apple story again." Haruki pleaded with his mother. A story of waiting and love.

"As many times as I have told you, you think it would sink in by now?"

"It sounds better coming from you, mother."

Inukimi smiled in content. She recalled how Renji was on patrol the day her carriage was attacked and he saved her before the carriage was blown up. He left his position as palace guard to live with her in hiding, but she was beyond happy. Haruki was borned and once he was of age, she presented him to the King. She was forgiven for her indiscretions since Toga had remarried. She remained in the little cottage despite the King's invite to return to the palace. She was happier here.

"There once was an apple. It was small and red. It was a late bloomer and grew atop the tree where it was out of sight by most. As it grew more and more, it noticed the other apples on the lower branches being looked at, wanted, touched and eaten. But it was all alone, untouched. The days went by and the apple lost hope if becoming desired by anyone. Then one day, a prince came by and slept under the apple tree. He was hungry when he woke up. He looked at all the beautiful apples in front of him within his grasp but noted it was touched by others and out on display. Some were beautiful and perfect on the outside but had worms crawling inside them. Then a small light shone on the small apple atop the tree. That was what he wanted. He climbed up the tree,and was scratched by the branches, bitten by the bugs, and almost thrown off by the wind. But he held on and stood his ground. He gave the apple the warm look, only you will do. When the apple was picked, it was placed inside his shirt close to his heart. It was glad it was finally chosen, and over all the other beautiful apples around. Because it waited for one that would go the distance, through the trials, to claim it. Because, my son, true love is worth waiting for."

"Mother, I always thought that story was about an apple until I met Rin. I will meet a girl one day that will make me work hard to win her heart and earn me a spot in her heart. I will not go for the easy catch touched by most nor the ones that flaunt their beauty but rotten in the core. I will find one that stands out among the crowd and prove to her my worth. I love that story. And I will wait to find my apple."

Inukimi stopped when a shadow soldier came and gave her an update of Haruki's men.

"You will need to leave soon, or Sesshomaru will die in anguish." She turned to Haruki explaining to him what the guards had witnessed.

* * *

Sesshomaru stayed at the spot for a full day, not eating or drinking anything. He pushed her away and now there was nothing he could do to bring her back. He held the hairpin tighter until his fist turned white. He closed his eye only to hear her last words to him. "_No matter what you decide, know that even though I am not near, it does not mean I am not with you."_

'Rin, I am such a fool. I let my pride rule where my heart should have. I want you here with me. If that is not possible, then I will go to where you are at. I will go to hell for you.' He looked down at the hairpin. His men thought he would not move, but the truth was he could not. If he moved, he would be leaving his heart and soul behind. He would be nothing more than the walking dead.

"Kiba, you are dismissed from here. I will am no longer in need of your assistance. Tell my father, I will not be returning. Make Inuyasha the crown prince. Take care of them."

Kiba was on edge. He had never seen the Prince so distraught and his words sounded like a farewell. "My Lord, let us return to the western lands. We need to prepare Lady Rin's funeral."

"No! She is not dead. I will find her. I will find her no matter what. Be gone!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, please calm down. Lord Haruki's men have searched for hours and found no trace of them. They were in the carriage when it exploded and continues to burn. Even if we can not find her body, her chance of surviving is minimal at best."

" I said silence!" Sesshomaru swung his sword at Kiba but he jump back in time. They could not get close to him, he was self destructive and no one could help him. Kiba sent half the squad back to report to the King, and stayed to keep watch over the Prince. If Sesshomaru kept this up, he too will die in exhaustion, hunger or by freezing.

The snow came softly blanketing the road and the carriage. Kiba erected a tent for his men and Lord Sesshomaru but he refused to come inside for warmth. He stood by the road two days and night without rest. He would not kill himself, but he will aid that process. No one noticed the black shadow beyond the tree line.

Rin woke up feeling her puffy eyes. She never thought that leaving him would hurt so much. She sighed as she pulled her kimono tighter. She missed his embrace. She had a funny apple dream for some reason and a hankering for an apple. A knock on the door got her attention.

"Rin, are you well rested? My mother's men will escort us back to the road. We need to go though. Sesshomaru needs you."

"Sesshomaru? He hates me. He doesn't need me." she said huffing at herself.

"He came after us. He saw the aftermath of the explosion and he is giving up hope on living. We've been here for two days and he has not moved from his spot for two days. It had been snowing. They said he is covered and refused to take shelter."

"What? How do you know this?" Rin gasped. Haruki explained that Inukimi was his mother and Renji his father. Inukimi was also Sesshomaru's mother.

Rin was surprise." I thought she looked like Sesshomaru, and so did you. That's why I feel so at ease with you. But Sesshomaru, he's really here? It doesn't matter what happens to him. I don't care." Haruki gave her a stern look as though he had caught her in a lie. Truth is, she was lying. From the moment he turned away from her, she had wanted him to come back to her. She wanted him to understand that they both had to grow, not just her. She left because she believed he would understand her importance to him and come get her. And now he's here and she was not sure she wanted to go to him. But he's dying?

Rin heart twisted, 'he's came for me. That jerk. He better not die before me! He's needs to pay for what he did. I can't let him get off this easily.'

"Let's go Haruki." They were quickly taken out of the forest to the road where a tent was.

Kiba heard a noise and ran to investigate. "My lady, I am so glad you are well. Please, please get Lord Sesshomaru. I do not know how much longer he can hold out,"

Rin smiled. She walked around the tent and her heart sank. Sesshomaru stood on the side of the road, on hand on his sword, the other holding her hairpin. Snow dusted his clothes and hair. Under where he stood, the earth was untouched by snow. His eyes were closed, his lips blue, and his skin paler than normal.

Then he slumped over panting and coughing. His eyes were full of tears. She walked up slowly, taking the thick cloak and covering his shoulders. She then reached her hands to hold his face before his eyes shot open.

"Rin, am I dreaming? Or am I dead?" He panted his words.

"Jerk." she responded with tears in her eyes.

His eyes widen and his arms came up around her. She was alive. She was warm and alive.

"Don't you dare die. I have a bone to pick with you. How dare you question my love for you, my purity?" Her hands squeezing his face a bit. "You will suffer as I have. You'll regret ever doubting me. I will..."

Cold lips came down on hers as his arms tighten his grip. He leaned back and stared into her eyes with the forehead touching.

"Punish me my love. Spend the rest of your life thinking of ways to punish me, by my side." His eyes pleading.

"Only if you get out of the cold. " She smiled at him. All was forgiven. Sesshomaru was unstable on his feet, he had not rested for three days and nights total. When they got into the tent, the men hung up some kimonos to give them privacy. Sesshomaru took a couple sips of the soup and warmed up a bit, all the while watching Rin intently.

"Lay down and rest, you need it."

"I'm afraid, Rin. That when I awaken, you will be gone. Please forgive. I am an idiot for what I have done and said. Will you forgive me?"

Rin looked into his eyes to give him the answer. Of course he knew that all was forgiven. He couldn't figure why though.

" Because I am a fool in love with an idiot," she said with a smile. She was a fool to think he, of all people, understood what being in a relationship meant. True, it was new to them both, she knew better to let him 'figure it out'. She continued to smile.

He grabbed her and pulled her by his side. "Stay with me, in my arms. Forever, my love, " he whispered into her ear.

Rin giggled softly,"Always, my love." She turned so they would be face to face. "But if you ever doubt me again, I will CUT you! Are we clear on this!?"

Sesshomaru smirked. She looked kind of scary for a second there," Crystal. " Then his face went serious," Rin, are you sure you want to stay with me? I've hurt you time and time again. I don't deserve your love..."

"Shut up. I'm going to say this and your opinion will not be taken into consideration." Rin took a deep breath and started, "I never believe that I would be able to find love. OR that someone would love me to a point he would die without me. I don't know much about love but I know life with you is better than without. I felt a lost of direction when I was leaving you. You are the reason I was given a chance to live. You are my biggest accomplishment. I've waited my whole life for you."

Sesshomaru shed tears of joy. _Men bleed but they don't cry_, such nonsense. HE was definitely a man and here he is, crying. This woman had change him for the better yet she said it was him that gave her a reason to live. His held her as close as he could.

"No my love. It is I who had waited my whole life for you." They slept soundly in each other's arms, their lives only beginning.

*My brother told me the story of the apple. He heard it somewhere else. This is my interpretation of it. It's like the game telephone, you hear one thing but your mind understands it another and it comes out just a little different. To me, it is a life lesson to never lower your standards in what you want. If you want something, you must put forth the effort because nothing comes easy. It changed it a little for this story but it is a life lesson, non the less. I grew up on proverbs and 'ca dao' , an oral tradition, and Confucius. I am thankful to all for being part of my growth in life and you guys for enduring through my ramblings. =) Happy Thanksgiving!


	14. Epilogue

I do not own Inuyasha

Five years later

Kohaku knocked on the door where Lord Haruki and Lord Sesshomaru were discussing battle plans for the south. "My apologies my Lords. Lady Rin, She's up on the tree again and won't come down. I believe it is best if you come get her."

Sesshomaru sighed. Ever since she had their son, she's been more childlike. It was okay before but she's four months pregnant now. Lord Haruki smiled at him," Rowdy as ever I see." They both smiled and went outside to the garden.

"Rin, come down. Must I remind you that you are with child?"

" But Aiko is up here and he won't come down. I caught him fair and square." Rin pouted.

" You haven't gotten me yet mother! We're playing tag, not hide and seek. You have yet to tag me."

"Aiko, how many times have I asked you not to incite your mother like this? " Sesshomaru said sternly and deep with warning.

"Father, I'm sorry. I'll come down." with that he slid down the other side of the tree and ran to Lord Haruki. " Uncle! I missed you!"

"Please be good for your mother. She's got a lot to deal with," he winked at Aiko and pointed at Sesshomaru. Aiko had his mouth in a big O and nodded.

"Aiko, there you are. You are going to give your mother and I a heart attack!" Mia scolded him, until she came face to face with Lord Haruki and her cheeks flushed instantly. Lord Haruki smiled at her, blushing as well. They stood looking at one another for a moment. "I hope you have been well." He said as she nodded.

"Autie Mia. I heard this new rhyme, you wanna hear it?" Aiko asked innocently. Mia paused for a minute. He's being polite and quiet, something's up.

"No thank you."

"Come on?"

"I said no"

"Please?!"

"No."

"Too bad. Here it goes. Uncle Haruki and Aunt Mia sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. " Aiko started running back to the castle and continued to scream," First come love then comes marriage...ahh...father help me!"

Even though Aiko had a running start, after turning beet red, Mia ran after the boisterous four-year old and had him in a figure eight with a head lock. "You're mine little one. Let's see how many pretty flower kimonos we can put you into. whahahahaha."

Sesshomaru was about to sigh when he turned his attention to his wife. " Catch me! Love! Bonzai." Rin stood up and jumped off the branch twenty feet up. "No, wait..ah.." Sesshomaru sprinted forward to get under his wife and barely caught her. Even pregnant, she was fairly light for him, but that was not the point. He stood her up and checked her out to make sure she was all right. When he stood back up, she jumped up and landed a big, wet kiss on his lips. "Thanks love. Am I getting too heavy for you?" Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and mumbled. 'Kami strike me down for my sins..'

"You've got a problem, love?" Rin said with a glare and her arms across her chest and fingers tapping.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He traded a life of meaningless escapades for the warmth of this woman and all the craziness of having a family. He could not be any happier, sometimes though, it was overwhelming. Just a bit. He pulled his wife closer and put his forehead on hers. "Never. If this is my punishment, then I want more." he said whispered to her ear, caressing her belly, making her blush instantly. He just chuckled and watched his chaotic day wind down. He was looking forward to years of this madness and joy.

Toga and Izayoi watched from the tower. He was happy that his son had finally found happiness.

THE END


End file.
